Someone to Protect
by sailorsenshi7
Summary: Rin is kidnapped when she is 15 and rescued by an elite force who eventually end up her protectors through her young life and into adulthood. Takes place in this time with RinxSessh, MirokuxSango, and later InuxKag. I promise it's a great read, even if the description doesn't do it justice!
1. Chapter 1

**Rin, Age 15**

* * *

><p>She sat huddled in a corner, her hands bound together with duct tape. She had her hands wrapped around the knees at her chest, keeping her body as close to the dingy concrete wall as she could manage, hoping she was as unnoticeable as possible. She had on the same clothes she'd been wearing three days ago when she'd been taken as she was leaving her high school, completely oblivious to the fact that there were monsters lurking in the world. Sure, there were a few demons left out there, not that she had ever met one at the tender age of fifteen, but they weren't the ones who had kidnapped her, drugged her and beaten on her the past few days. Humans had done that. They were the real monsters.<p>

Rin didn't even understand why she was being held captive, other than the fact her father was a senator, who some people may or may not have hated. Weren't politicians always frowned upon by everyone? She wasn't even sure what her father worked to achieve on a daily business, but Rin was beginning to suspect it was something bad enough to piss off some very scary people. Piss them off enough to take her in broad daylight as she left the school grounds and began to walk to the mansion she lived in, located only about two miles from the school itself. Why couldn't she have taken the ride home from the cute football player that was a grade higher than her? She had really wanted to, or at least she thought she had until she had almost been to his car and changed her mind, thinking it wasn't a good idea after all. She'd told the boy she had forgotten some work she needed to finish at school and then hastily retreated back into the school, watching from one of the windows until his car was out of the student parking lot and speeding down the street. Rin had been so relieved she had sighed in relief, her body practically sagging in happiness at avoiding the ride home.

Well, Rin was regretting that she'd decided to walk home. She'd walked around the corner from the school before a black SUV with deeply tinted windows had driven onto the grass and a few men in ski masks and black outfits had jumped out, grabbing her and holding her down while another had stuck a needle into her neck, and depressed the plunger. The men hadn't wasted any time tossing her into the back of the SUV. Her head had immediately began swimming with whatever they'd given her. Her body had felt like lead and if she had ever drank before, she could have sworn that was what it felt like to be drunk.

Rin stared down at her dirty clothes, splattered with drops of her own blood and she sniffed as tears formed, her vision watering to the point where everything in the dark barren room blended together into a dark, depressing kaleidoscope. Rin moved her hands away from her legs, lifting them and wiping her tear stained face with her dirty hands. She bent her head, her long black hair falling in front of her face in near clumps. What she wouldn't give for a shower!

Rin winced as the duct tape on her hands touched one of the bruises on her face, her eyes watering for an entirely different reason now.

She couldn't believe grown men had hit her. They'd told her to cooperate and she wouldn't get hurt, that she would be able to go home if she just played nice. Well, Rin had played nice to the point of driving herself crazy. She'd done everything the men had asked, everything. She'd even gone to the bathroom in front of them, ignoring the way some of the men leered at her body. She'd never done anything with a boy before, but she knew the hungry expressions on the faces of the men who had captured her. They disgusted her, but so far the only touches she'd received were touches from those men who either hit her to knock her out or pinned her down to the ground, all with one purpose; to drug her again to keep her subdued and quiet. Didn't they know she would have been quiet anyway? They were all so much bigger than her and so scary, Rin wouldn't dare try anything.

What could she do anyway? She was tied up and kept in a room without any windows or a doorknob to aid in her escape. The floor was made of dirt, the walls were concrete and she was completely alone in the room, not even a piece of furniture to keep her company. They hadn't even fed her or given her water, just forced some type of drug into her system, and whatever type of drug it was, Rin found herself craving it more and more every time they entered the room. Whatever it was, it was addicting, heavily so. Her body shook after more than a few hours of not being given the terrible thing and she could feel cold sweats forming almost as soon as the effects of the drug began to wear off. She'd been given the drug at least 10 times, which left her almost completely lost in a euphoric ecstasy, even while her body became leaden, leaving her almost completely immobile.

The effects of the drug were beginning to wear away, leaving Rin more capable of moving around the small, dark room. Her entire body ached, no doubt from being in the same position for countless hours throughout the days. She couldn't even remember how long she'd been in her own personal hell, even if it only felt like a few days. Surely it wasn't more? Hadn't her father negotiated with the thugs who had taken her? Wasn't that the point of them kidnapping her?

Rin moved her stiff legs, trying to stand but falling back onto the ground as soon as she stood, her legs folding like a house of cards when the wind hits it. Landing with a thump, Rin groaned in pain when she connected with the dirt floor, taken aback at how everything inside of her hurt. She felt so weak and tired. Every ache in her body seemed to be amplified when the drug wore off, leaving her aching for another stab in the neck until the pain went away.

Rolling onto her stomach, Rin used her duct taped hands to help push herself off the floor and onto her wobbly knees before she braced herself against a wall and stood up on her equally wobbly legs, clinging to the wall to help keep her upright.

If Rin knew anything from her captivity, a few of the men would be showing up soon to inject more drugs in her body to leave her even more weak and pliant than she had been before.

Where was her father? Why wasn't anyone helping her? She might spend most of her time applying makeup and acting like an adult, but she wasn't. Rin was just a child and she was scared. More scared than she had ever been in her entire life. Why wasn't anyone saving her?

Lost in thought and a still slight drug induced haze, Rin didn't hear the approaching footsteps or the sound of the dead bolt unlocking from the other side until one of the men came into the room, his balding head glistening with sweat while the little amount of hair left on his head was slicked back with grease. He had strong muscular arms, but had an obvious beer belly and more layers of fat covered his body than was necessary, but it seemed to only add to how menacing he seemed to Rin. He came into the room and shut the door behind him, affectively shutting them into the room together with no way out. Rin back farther into the wall, slowly dragging her body as far away from the man as she could get.

He was one of the ones who enjoyed watching her when she had to use the bathroom and he was one of the ones who frightened her the most. He was also the one who had slapped her in the face repeatedly the day before when she tried begging to be sent home. When he slapped her the first time she'd cried out, but when he slapped her again and again, Rin knew that no amount of crying or pleading would help her. She didn't think she would ever beg again.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, wincing when her voice rasped out, dried from the drugs and lack of water. The man sneered at her, walking up to her and grabbing her by the hair, dragging her into the middle of the room. Rin wanted to cry out in pain, but kept silent. She knew from experience he enjoyed her cries and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Not if she could help it.

"Quiet, you little bitch." The man yanked her hair harder, the sensation ten times more painful than it should have been. Rin's legs gave out, causing her to fall to her knees in front of the man who laughed at her. "That was exactly the position I wanted you in. You're going to be my little slut. Looks like daddy isn't here to save you now, is he?" With a free hand, he reached down and slapped her, her lip splitting from the contact.

Rin grunted in pain, the sound escaping before she could keep it contained. "That's it. Moan for me, you know you want to." He grabbed Rin's chin, forcing her to look up at him even as he jerked her head up by her hair. "None of the others know I've come to have a little visit with you, so if you're a good girl I'll give you a big prize." Rin didn't think she would like whatever prize he planned on giving her.

The man pushed her face back roughly, knocking her to the ground and flat onto her back, the shallow breath in her lungs whooshing out at the sudden movement. He leaned down next to her, one of his callused hands pressing firmly into her stomach, ensuring she stayed down on the ground as he caressed her bruised face with his free hand. Rin shivered, either from the contact or the lack of drugs, although she wasn't quite sure which it was.

The man moved his hand from her face, gripping one of her small breasts roughly in his hand, squeezing until she was sure she would have a bruise there as well. She whimpered, knowing she was about to be raped and no one would be there to stop it. She was weak and powerless to stop the terrible atrocity that was about to be committed against her. Rin didn't think there would be any coming back from that kind of abuse. She would truly be broken.

"No," she said weakly, lifting her bound hands and knocking his hand from her body, trying to roll away from the predator above her.

"No? You little-" The man stood up, using one of his leg to kick her roughly in the side. Rin cried out, rolling into a ball on the floor, hoping bending her body would ease the sharp pain in her side. The man kicked her again, nearly as hard as he had the last time. Rin opened her eyes to look at the foot that was approaching her again.

The crackling of a radio on his hip stilled his movements, his foot dropping back to the ground as he growled in frustration. He grabbed the radio from his side, waiting for the person on the other end to respond. When nothing happened he pressed down on a button, speaking roughly into one end of the walkie talkie.

"What the fuck is going on? I'm a little busy."

No response. The man no longer seemed as excited as he had when he'd come into her chamber of hell and touched her. Rin used the temporary distraction to lift herself off from the ground and to move slowly away from the terrifying man, hoping he would leave rather than come after her. Maybe he had a way to leave the room she didn't know about? Rin didn't care, she just wanted him gone.

"Jimmy, this isn't the time to be fucking around. I'm going to kick your ass if you don't answer me."

A short burst of sound from the other end of the radio followed by a shriek of terror before the radio was once again silent. The man cursed angrily before gunshots came from somewhere beyond the door of her jail. For the first time since she'd been taken, Rin felt something other than fear or a sea of nothing the drugs brought her; she felt hope. Hope that her father hadn't abandoned her, hope that she would be rescued, that she would make it back to her easy life and hope that she would never be taken away from all the things she held dear again.

"Fuck," the man shouted angrily before reaching her side in a few short strides, grabbing her by the hair and jerking her to her feet. He released her hair, instead wrapping that hand around her neck, holding her still next to him as he pulled a gun free from his side, pointing it at the still closed door as the gunfire sounded louder and louder, finally stopping right outside the door. "Jimmy, is that you?!" The grip on Rin's neck tightened and she couldn't help but smell the B.O. that was now coming off the greasy man in waves. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was terrified of what lurked on the other side of that door.

Her legs were trying in vain to hold her body upright, but unfortunately for Rin, she was so weak that her body was mostly held up by the rough hand that was gripping her throat, constricting her breathing to the point where shallow pants were the only thing she could manage.

A second later the door burst open, the doorway and hallway filled with all tall and well built men, complete with face masks that obstructed her view of who her saviors were, black fatigues, combat boots and caps that covered their heads. Only one of the men, the one who was in front of everyone, went without any type of armor to protect himself with. He also didn't wear any type of gloves to hide his hands, nor was he carrying a weapon. Rin looked at the men in relief, knowing her father had sent the best after her, even if she was a bit startled the unarmed man was in front of everyone else. Shouldn't he have been hiding in the back to avoid being shot?

"Don't you fucking move or I'll kill the little bitch!" The man behind Rin shouted, panic obvious in his voice as his grip tightened on her neck, causing Rin to wince in pain, her eyes never leaving the tall imposing figure in front of her. It was silly considering he was unarmed and unprotected, but Rin felt as if she would only be safe with that man there to protect her, which didn't make any sense at all. It was probably the drugs making her feel that way.

The man in front of her stared at her, his eyes narrowing as he took in the young girl's appearance. Rin's own eyes widened when she realized she was looking at a pair of golden eyes from across the room. Golden eyes? What kind of person had golden eyes? Not any human, that was for sure.

"I swear to God, if any one of you moves-" The villain behind Rin stopped talking as the man with the golden eyes lifted his ungloved hand, a long whip of light emerging from his finger and flying forward, making a popping noise as it collided with the man behind the young girl. Rin felt the hand leave her neck, causing her to collapse on the ground, her breath coming out in tiny coughs as she tried in vain to suck in as much air as she could while also trying to exhale.

"Damn, brother." One of the men in the room whistled as he came up to the young girl collapsed on to the floor. "We were supposed to take one in for questioning, but you've killed all of them."

The man knelt down to Rin, removing his cap to reveal equally golden eyes. His hair was white as snow and he had ears like a dog perched on top of his head. "Rin?" The man asked as he bent to lift up the girl. She jerked away from his touch, eyes widening in fear as she stared at him. "Don't touch me," she whispered, trying to scoot back even though her hands were still taped in front of her body.

"It's alright, Rin. We've come to take you home to your family, okay?" Rin said nothing, simply staring at the stranger in front of her. "Here, let me get that tape off of your hands, alright?" Rin nodded silently, holding her hands out in front of her as he took out a knife that had been sheathed at his side. He sliced through the duct tape easily and Rin sighed in relief, the immediate flow of blood hurting her fingers even as it helped them. She'd been getting some circulation with the duct tape on, but not much, just enough to ensure her fingers wouldn't need to be amputated at a later date. The man stood, bending to pick up the child in front of him, but she ducked away, eyes wide in panic.

She looked away from the dog eared man in front of her to stare at her savior with the odd weapon and the entrancing golden eyes. Without a wasted move, the strange man with the strange eyes moved forward, sweeping the child into his arms and escorting her from the room and away from the bodies that were surrounding the tunnels that Rin had been kept in.

Rin didn't want to look at the creature holding her, but she couldn't help it, completely transfixed by what she suspected to be true. Once they made it safely to the outside, Rin spoke up.

"Are you a demon?"

The man remained silent, leading her into a thicker section of woods before he picked up his pace, moving more quickly than should have been possible for a regular man. But then again, Rin didn't think there was anything normal about the man in front of her. She shivered, her body aching from the lack of drugs in her system and she wanted to weep for the amount of feeling that was currently flooding her body. Wasn't there anything to make it all stop? She just wanted peace and quiet, tranquility. The silence was euphoric, but this current shrieking and protesting of her body was nearly maddening.

A short while later they arrived in a clearing, a military chopper in the center of the clearing. The man came to slow down as they reached the chopper, personnel rushing from the vehicle to extract the young woman from his arms.

Rin sank into the arms of the man holding her, squirming uncomfortably as more people came into contact with her. When they tried to touch her, Rin shoved them away, crying out in fear.

"Leave her," the man holding her said, taking her to the military chopper and effortlessly jumping inside, holding the girl to him protectively. Once planted into his seat, the man removed his own cap and mask, long silver hair spilling down his back, pointed ears sticking out from his silver mane and magenta markings on either side of his face. What was even more unusual was the crescent moon mark covering his forehead. Was it a tattoo?

"You are a demon, aren't you?" Rin asked, ignoring all the people that were filling up the chopper and the clearing of the field. "I've never seen a demon before."

"Hn," was the reply she received.

The man from earlier hopped into the chopper, the resemblance between the two demons unmistakable. "Really, Sesshomaru you need to have her looked at by the medic before we take her to the hospital. We don't need any complications while we travel."

"I'm okay," Rin piped up, another shiver wracking her body as she spoke.

"Damn, Sesshomaru. The kid looks like she's got a fever and possibly a few broken bones." The one speaking ignored her, almost as if what she said didn't matter.

"I said I'm fine. I just want to go home." The younger one with the funnier ears sighed before staring down at her from across the chopper.

"Look kid, you can say you're fine all you want but you look like hell and you've got blood all over you. You need to see a doctor." The hands that held Rin tightened slightly before the one called Sesshomaru nodded his head once. Almost immediately someone carrying a medical kit appeared, checking Rin's wrists and face before lifting her shirt up past her midriff to inspect the damage done to her side. Rin winced when the woman touched her side, turning her head into the shoulder of the demon holding her and whimpering softly so no one could hear her.

Another press to her ribs and Rin cried out.

"Enough with your inspection." The words came harshly from Sesshomaru and Rin sighed in gratitude when the invasive fingers moved from her body.

The woman looked at Rin, pointedly ignoring the demon. "Can you breath alright or are you experiencing any difficulty?"

Rin cleared her throat before speaking. "It feels weird every time I inhale. Like I can't do it all the way."

"What does that mean, Sango?" The brother asked with concern. The woman swore under her breath before standing up and shouting at the remaining men outside of the chopper.

"Get in to the chopper now and fire it up. We need to evac immediately!" Sango shouted before turning to the brother. "What it means, Inuyasha, is that one of her broken ribs has punctured her lungs and if we can't get her to a hospital within fifteen minutes it might be too late to fix the damage done."

The soldiers rushed into the chopper before Sesshomaru stood and exited the vehicle, clutching the girl to him tightly. He stepped on to the forest floor, not bothering to glance behind him at his fellow comrades.

"What are you doing?!" Sango shouted in dismay even as Inuyasha shoved her down into a seat and buckled her in. He didn't bother looking in the direction of his brother, already sensing what was about to happen.

"He's a demon, remember? He's taking her to the nearest hospital by the fastest means possible."

Rin barely had time to question what the fastest way possible was before they were encircled by a strange ball of white light and zipping through the sky faster than she'd ever considered possible, landing in front of a hospital only a few minutes later.

Her breathing labored heavily as Sesshomaru strode through the doors of the emergency room as if he owned the place. Nurses and a doctor rushed forward immediately, grabbing Rin from the demon's hands and laying her gently on a gurney.

"We received a phone call about Senator Hino's daughter only moments ago. This is her?" One of the nurses asked.

"Yes, I'm Rin Hino," Rin answered the nurse through a few pain filled breaths.

The nurses didn't wait for anything else before they rushed the gurney down a large hallway and through a set of double doors, shouting things to one another before placing an oxygen mask over her head and giving her an IV that helped soothe the pain in her body.

She closed her eyes, falling asleep for what seemed like the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>Rin woke slowly in a soft hospital bed and also in her own room. She was flat on her back, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, unsure if this was reality or just a dream her mind had forced her into. Isn't that what happened whenever the body and mind suffered so many traumatic things? It just collapsed into its own safe reality? Rin didn't know for sure, but she could have sworn she'd read that in one of her psychology books for school.<p>

"Rin, darling are you awake?" Rin turned her head, smiling softly as her father came into view on one side of the bed, tears in his eyes and his normally immaculate suit wrinkled beyond any acceptable circumstances. "Darling, daddy is here now." Her father grabbed ahold of her right hand, squeezing it gently and making sure to avoid her injured wrist. A moment later and Rin burst into tears, sobbing as her dad bent down to hug her to him as close as he could and still avoid her ribs.

"Is everything okay now, dad?" Rin asked, afraid of the answer.

Rin's father pulled away, smiling sadly at her. "Some bad men tried to hurt me by taking you, but those men are gone now. I've made sure of that and you won't need to worry ever again."

"But how can you be sure those men won't be back? How can you know?" Rin asked in a panicked voice, trying to sit up and failing from the weight of her own body holding her down. Everything was an ache, even her heart hurt. "I'll never be safe again, will I?"

"Of course you'll be safe. I'm so sorry I failed you as your father and protector, but you'll never be taken again. Do you understand? Those men who rescued you are hired guns. They've perform all sorts of services for this country off the books and I've made sure members from their group will always be with you. You'll never go anywhere unprotected again, I've made sure I won't fail you ever again. You'll always be safe. Always, Rin."

"Do you promise me, daddy?" Rin wiped away a stray tear with her free hand, steadying her breathing as she stared at her father with questioning eyes.

"Yes, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, Age 16<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you let her just run away," Sango practically shouted at Inuyasha, her angry stride making her long brown ponytail swing back and forth rapidly as she walked in a large circle before stopping to glare at the young half demon. "We were hired to protect her, not let her sneak out to go to parties every weekend that you're brother isn't on guard duty." Sango was clad in a sleek all black catsuit that clung to her body, soft black shoes making it almost impossible to detect any sound as she moved, sleek like a jungle cat. Her comrades were dressed in black fatigues and black t shirts as well as black boots. They all had handguns strapped to their waists in case of any trouble that might arise, but they'd left their assault rifles locked back in a room at the mansion where their young charge <em>should<em> have been. Instead, the young girl was currently inside of an equally as giant mansion, where she was doing lord knew what with lord only knew who. Sango didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed at her, peaking through some nearby bushes to glance at a young Rin through the windows on the first floor. She looked miserable, which wasn't unusual for the young girl whenever she went too long without seeing Sesshomaru. Hell, Inuyasha wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it himself, but Rin and Sesshomaru had bonded in some way ever since the night they'd completed a rescue mission and saved Rin's life. She'd only trusted Sesshomaru, only wanted to be around Sesshomaru, only talked to Sesshomaru for several weeks after she'd been rescued and strangely enough, Sesshomaru had indulged her. Generally his older pure demon brother Sesshomaru couldn't stand to be around most humans for more than a few minutes at a time, let alone human children. Or really children of any sort. Inuyasha smirked, still keeping an eye on the child across the street, tucked safely away inside the house. Sesshomaru treated her as if she belonged to him and whenever Sesshomaru had to relieve his duty to their young charge and head out on a dangerous mission, Rin eventually acted out if he wasn't back in a few weeks time. It had been nearly a month since Sesshomaru had returned and the past few nights she'd been climbing out of her bedroom window at night to escape to whatever party was happening that evening, thinking she'd pulled fast ones on the people hired to protect her.

It was laughable. Didn't the little spitfire know that Inuyasha, though he was only a half demon, was more than capable of hearing her window slide open each and every time she opened it, no matter what room of the house he was in? Apparently not. Not that it mattered, Inuyasha was determined to let the kid have some fun while his older brother was away. Whenever Sesshomaru was with her it was strict bedtimes, doing homework and other duties whenever she was told, eating whenever food was given to her and making sure she stayed away from anything even remotely resembling fun. As strict as it was, Rin seemed to enjoy the attention she received from Sesshomaru, considering her father was never around, always off on some business trip or another.

Didn't the senator know his daughter was still fighting the throws of addiction? It had taken nearly six months this past year to realize she no longer needed the pain medication she'd been prescribed, that she'd begun taking twice the amount she needed every day, just so she could 'feel nothing'. Her eating habits had suffered and she'd lost weight. The only person who had noticed was Sesshomaru, who found out shortly after returning from a mission that had left him away from the young girl for more than two months. He'd come back and could smell the addiction on her. To Inuyasha's shame, he hadn't been able to smell it or sense it, not like his brother could.

"Come on Sango, let the poor girl have a little bit of fun," Miroku whispered patiently to the woman in their group even as he reached out to squeeze her butt. Sango nearly shrieked, but instead slapped the pervert in the face, smiling in satisfaction when his cheek turned a dull shade of red.

"Keep your hands to yourself, jerk."

"Would you two cut it out? Miroku stop grabbing her ass. Sango, quit acting like you hate it. You're like a bunch of teenagers."

"I still don't see why we aren't dragging her ass out of that party. We all know she doesn't need to be around drugs and alcohol."

Inuyasha sighed before turning back to Sango and Miroku. "Look, she's a good kid, she just lost her way after we rescued her. It's been a little over 7 months since she's taken any type of pain medicine, we've all made sure of that. How do you expect her to grow and mature if she's constantly thinking we don't trust her enough to attend one innocent party?"

"We aren't her parents, we are her bodyguards. We aren't supposed to trust her, we are supposed to protect her from the enemy, which might even be herself from time to time." Sango looked back at the party, squinting at the mansion. "I don't see her anymore. I say we go and grab her. She's been there for an hour, surely she's had plenty of fun for one evening."

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded in agreement before moving in front of the bushes and sticking to the shadows, making their way towards the back of the mansion and to the open patio doors, entering the large house easily and quietly, ignoring the large crowd of kid and searching for one petite young lady with long raven hair.

"Split up. Sango go left, Miroku, right. I'll head upstairs." _To where I smell the drugs,_ Inuyasha snarled silently to himself. He could smell her up there and he could also smell several other illegal substances.

Not wasting another moment, Inuyasha climbed the stairs quickly, following Rin's scent until he came to a closed door down a rather large hallway, the door where the smell of drugs was coming from. Inuyasha sighed, an unfeeling sensation settling in the pit of his stomach. Sesshomaru was going to murder him when he found out about this and considering Sango couldn't keep her mouth shut, Sesshomaru would most likely be back by the end of the week to get the job done.

Gripping the doorknob, Inuyasha opened the door slowly and stepped into the room, expecting to see Rin passed out on the floor. He didn't expect to see her lying on a bed in the middle of the room, making out with some teenage boy while other kids snorted cocaine from a table on the other side of the room.

Oh God, this was worse than Inuyasha could have ever imagined. Making out with some jock? Sesshomaru would lose his damn mind. He was so overly protective of Rin he growled whenever a guy even looked at her and now she was making out with someone?

Inuyasha cleared his throat and went to the end of the bed, knocking Rin's foot with his hand. "It's time to go, Rin."

Rin opened her eyes and rolled them before pushing the guy off of her and sitting up. "Can't I just have one night to have some fun?"

"You think making out with some drunk kid who has probably been snorting cocaine for the past hour is fun? You shouldn't be up here anyway. Now grab your purse and let's go."

Ignoring the other people in the room, Rin shot up from the bed and shot Inuyasha an angry look. "I 'shouldn't be up here anyway'? You mean I shouldn't be near drugs and alcohol, because you think I can't control myself. Why don't you just say that instead of beating around the bush, Inuyasha?" Rin grabbed her purse and jacket before storming out of the room and down the hallway he'd come from. Grabbing his wrist watch which also worked as a comm link, he spoke into the mic.

"Found the flower. Extraction in less than two minutes. Meet in back."

Without waiting for a confirmation from Miroku or Sango, Inuyasha caught up to his young charge and dropped an arm over her shoulder, ignoring the look she sent him. "You know I wouldn't have let you climb out of your window _again _if I thought you were out getting high. Besides, you wouldn't want to face the wrath of Sesshomaru if you did something stupid like that again."

Rin scoffed, the noise almost mimicking Inuyasha's own scoff perfectly. "Please. Sesshomaru doesn't care, otherwise he wouldn't keep leaving me all the time. I'm just a job to you all."

Inuyasha stopped at the staircase, making Rin stop as well. When she wouldn't meet his eyes, Inuyasha gently lifted her chin until she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "You know we all care about you, especially Sesshomaru. I'm pretty sure you're the only human he has ever spent so much time with. I've never seen him so protective over another individual, not even me and I'm his kid brother."

Rin sniffed and rubbed a hand over her eyes before nodding at Inuyasha. "I just wished he would stay with me, not go do a bunch of dangerous stuff all the time. I get worried when I never hear from him and he's been gone pretty long this time."

"Is that why you've been sneaking out? You're hoping one of us will tell him you've been molesting some poor teenage boy so he'll come back and keep you under his thumb for a few months before he leaves again? That's pretty underhanded, Rin."

Rin lowered her head in shame. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Can we not mention this to anyone?"

Inuyasha reached up and ruffled her hair, knowing she hated it but being unable to stop himself. "Sure thing, kid. Sure thing. Now, why don't you say we get out of here and grab some pizza on the way back to your house? Whatever kind you want, you know I'm not picky."

Rin smiled happily and Inuyasha smiled back. It had taken a long time to get her to smile like that, as if she didn't have a care in the world and Inuyasha knew he would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"So do you think dad will keep you guys around for the rest of my life? Because I can't picture any of you in your seventies with walkers and machine guns." Rin asked happily as they exited the armored SUV, grabbing a pizza box from Miroku and opening it to grab a slice of pepperoni pizza. She nibbled on the slice, hoping one of them would answer her. The three bodyguards all heard the hidden question. <em>Would Sesshomaru always be with her?<em>

"Well, right now we've got a contract to be with you until you reach 21 years old, so I guess we'll see if it gets renewed when you reach the legal drinking age." Sango answered, her eyes sweeping the perimeter of the house as they made their way to the large front porch, her hand securely at the weapon holstered on her waist.

Miroku grinned down at Rin, taking a slice of pizza from the box she was carrying. "And if none of us die some horrible death then we'll all probably still be with you for a long while."

"Well that's a comforting thought," Rin bit sadly into her delicious slice of pizza, not wanting to think about any of them dying. Sango stepped up to the door first, unlocking it by using her finger on the fingerprint scanner and pushing the door open after it unlocked. Sango stepped into the house first, her eyes lighting up when she came across the demon lurking in the entryway.

Rin stepped into the house, squealing in delight when her eyes came across Sesshomaru. Rin dropped the box of pizza, it plopping onto the tile floor. Stepping over the box Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, throwing her arms around his neck happily, even though he didn't return the hug. He never did, not that Rin minded. He never pushed her away and that was all that mattered to Rin.

"I'm so glad you're back Sesshomaru!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru greeted before his eyes narrowed on her. "Why aren't you in bed?" He inhaled deeply and stepped back from the young girl, his features impassive as he glanced at her and then his comrades before settling on Inuyasha. "You let her go to a party? Why do you smell of a human man?" The question was directed at Rin who ducked her head down, her cheeks stained a delicate shade of pink.

"I'm really sorry, Sesshomaru. I was just missing you and I decided to go to this party my friend was having and-"

"Enough excuses, Rin. Return to your room."

"But Sesshomaru, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have snuck out and I shouldn't have kissed that boy."

"To your room, Rin." His tone didn't allow for any argument and with her head still tucked down, Rin hurried off and up the stairs into her bedroom, the door closing quietly behind her. The four bodyguards waited in a tense silence until they were certain Rin was out of earshot before starting their conversation.

"Was that really necessary, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha practically hissed at his brother.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Inuyasha. Do you not have any sense of keeping safe the one person you're hired to protect? It isn't difficult to see after such a young girl."

Sango snorted, coughing on a slice of pizza that she'd been chewing. Miroku patted her on the back until she managed to swallow the bite of pizza, a slight grin on his face. "It's more difficult than I think you realize. The world starts and ends with you where that girl is concerned and when you're gone so long she lashes out and does stuff like this."

"Are you telling me you're incapable of keeping a simple girl in line?"

Inuyasha laughed at that. "No, I'm telling you that we don't all want to keep her locked in a cage her whole life like you do when you're here. She's a teenager, she should be out having fun with her friends sometimes, Lord knows she deserves it. So she kissed a boy? Why don't you cut the girl some slack? It's not like she was in the room snorting cocaine or shooting up. She's made excellent progress."

"It is our job to keep her safe, not place her in unnecessary danger."

"She wasn't in any danger. We stayed in the shadows watching her the entire time and when we lost sight of her in the house we went and retrieved her and brought her home." Inuyasha bent down and retrieved the fallen pizza box, inspecting its content to make sure the pizza was still in decent condition. Satisfied, he handed the box to Sesshomaru who held it awkwardly, no doubt unaccustomed to holding such a thing. It wasn't as if true demons generally ate human food. Inuyasha sighed. "Look, Sesshomaru, I get that you're concerned about her when you're not here, but you need to ease up. She's only 16 years old and sometimes she needs to be reminded of that, even if it involves her sneaking out and going to a party. Sometimes I think she does it just to feel like someone cares about her." With that, Inuyasha left the entryway, followed closely by Miroku and Sango, all of them talking about a full nights sleep.

Considering he hardly slept, that left Sesshomaru alone in the mansion until he decided to take a set of stairs that led him to his young charge's room, the pizza box still in his hand. He knocked on the door twice, signaling his entrance before he pushed open the door, relieved to see Rin sitting up in her bed with her pajamas on, safely tucked under the covers. Stepping inside the room, Sesshomaru's gaze met the young girl's, softening ever so slightly as he sat in the chair placed next to her bed. It had been placed there whenever she had first returned home last year. She would wake up screaming and in a panic, always so terrified when she awoke alone in the dark. It wasn't until Sesshomaru had decided to stand guard over her as she slept that she had quieted down, calmed by his presence. Eventually the standing turned into sitting, hence the chair.

Opening the box of pizza, Sesshomaru moved the box towards Rin, silently offering her a slice. Truth be told, he had never tasted such a thing before, nor did he have any desire to consume something humans created. Smiling happily at Sesshomaru, Rin reached into the box, grabbing a large slice and practically inhaling it. When she was finished, Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I was not mad."

"So you were disappointed?"

"No."

Rin raised an eyebrow at that. Why had he been so abrupt with her if he wasn't upset? He was so weird.

Laying back on the bed, Rin sighed contently before looking over at the only person she considered her best friend and savior. "Do you think you would ever miss me if I died?"

"Why do you ask such a question?" Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, feeling slightly startled, which almost never happened.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know if you would always remember me." Rin shrugged and turned onto her side, shutting her eyes and falling asleep moments later.

Sesshomaru sat still as a statue, watching the young girl sleeping peacefully under his supervision, her question lingering in his mind. Would he miss her? Always remember her? Sesshomaru's fist clenched at his sides a split second before they relaxed, his entire body easing back into the chair as he watched his charge sleep. An hour went by and then another as he gazed at the young Rin before him. Would he remember her?

Sesshomaru didn't think he would ever go a day without thinking about her, even if he lived another 300 years. She was the only thing in his lifetime he had ever felt the need to protect, the desire to keep safe and cherish. The girl he'd saved had been broken and beaten, now she was a blossoming young woman who smiled so brightly even the darkest part of his mind lightened in her presence. She was something important to him, something he never thought he could have, and definitely not something that he had ever wanted. Now that he knew of her existence, Sesshomaru would never allow her to be anything other than cherished and cared for.

It was the way of mates, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, what does everyone think so far? I've been toying with the idea of having a story like this that takes place over a span of five or six years, showing clips of Rin's life surrounded by the people that love her and the challenges she faces at such a young age and into adulthood and the people that get to experience it with her. Hopefully this story does as well as some of my other fanfics! Please leave me a review if you've enjoyed the first chapter<strong>

**-Mo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews so far and the favorites/follows. I'm really excited about this story and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Please feel free to leave a review after you read this chapter to let me know what you think of it! Hopefully it makes you want more of the story (because it makes me want to write so much more for everyone).**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, Age 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin fell back into the grass with an 'oomph', all the breath leaving her body as her butt connected with the dying grass. It was November, getting dangerously close to December and all the leaves were falling from the trees and the growth of the grass had been stunted by the first freezing night of the year. Soon the grass would lose it's vibrant color and wither away under the snowfall that was sure to come, probably sooner as opposed to later. Taking a moment to glare at her combatant, Rin stood up slowly, taking care to wipe the dirt from her hands and onto her black yoga pants.<p>

"Was that really necessary, Sango?" Rin asked just as another kick came her way. With only a slight hesitation, Rin lifted her forearm and blocked the kick, wincing slightly when it connected solidly with her arm. "Ow. Hey, I wasn't ready!" Rin shoved her arm away from her body, moving Sango's leg away from her as well. Why couldn't they do something, anything, other than fight? What was the point of that? Rin should have been sleeping in her bed until noon, not learning basic forms of self defense. Wasn't the point of having bodyguards supposed to be that _they _would protect her, thus making the need for self defense irrelevant? Ugh, it was so unfair.

"You know why we're doing this. If you want to have boys drooling all over you and into your mouth, you need to learn how to defend yourself against the people you allow closest to you." Sango circled Rin, clearly searching for a weak point. "Besides, if you're going to keep sneaking out and disregarding the rules put in place for your safety, then you're going to be having sessions like this for an hour a day, five days a week until you either knock it off with the running away, or learn how to defend yourself. Got it?" Sango rushed Rin, diving at her just as Rin jumped to get away. Unfortunately, Rin jumped in the wrong direction, the women colliding painfully into one another before collapsing onto the ground. Flat on her back, Rin moaned painfully. Thankful no one else was out in the courtyard to watch them, Rin touched her chest, wincing at the sting of pain.

"I think you bruised my boob," Rin wheezed.

Sitting up, Sango playfully shoved the young girl's shoulder. "What boobs? You've barely hit puberty, kid."

Rin sighed, rubbing her sore chest. Sango's words hurt her to hear, as true as they were. Sure, she hadn't even started to develop a womanly figure yet, she was still all arms and legs and nothing else at 16. How much longer was it supposed to take to be an adult? Rin already had adult feelings and emotions. She knew that what she felt for Sesshomaru was the strongest thing she'd ever felt in her entire life. She didn't think anyone would ever make her feel like he did. She only needed to grow up, just a little bit more and Rin was sure Sesshomaru would see it too. They were perfect together, they would be an awesome couple. Maybe one day they would get married and have kids! Wouldn't that be wonderful? It sounded wonderful, then Rin could finally spend her life with someone who cared about her, who didn't abandon her at the first opportunity and who made her feel wanted.

"Come on, Rin. Time to get up and learn how to defend that." Sango stood before reaching down and helping up the young girl, laughing at the startled look on Rin's face at the contact. "Were you daydreaming? Come on, it's time to practice!"

"I don't know how you can be so excited about beating up a kid, as you like to call me."

"Ah well, we have to find our joys in life somewhere." Without preamble, Sango turned and charged Rin again. This time Rin dodged in the proper direction, narrowly avoiding Sango's body. When the bodyguard whooshed past Rin, the young girl whooped in triumph, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I did it!"

"Rin. What are you doing?" The sound of Sesshomaru's voice had Rin pausing mid fist pump, her eyes widening dramatically before she turned around and smiled sheepishly up at the love of her life.

"Oh, hi Sesshomaru!" Rin shrieked happily, her breath coming out as smoke due to the drop in temperature. "I'm just practicing some self defense moves with Sango." In the past hour Rin had been outside with Sango the temperature had dropped a few degrees, making it almost to freezing. Rin shivered from standing still, zipping her jacket up and moving her feet side to side to keep moving. Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru, enjoying how tall he was compared to her. Would she get any taller before she eventually stopped growing? She hoped not, because she really liked being able to look up at him. His expression was always severe like it was on that day, the wind blowing his hair slightly to the side, giving him an almost mysterious look. He wore a dark pair of jeans and a black sweater, which was almost unheard of for him. Rin raised an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"We will be obtaining our newest member in a few hours time, but until then we will be expected to visit with your father."

"Why is there going to be another bodyguard? Is someone else leaving?" Rin didn't like the thought of that.

Sango came up to the pair, smiling sheepishly. "I need to leave for a few months. My kid brother Kohaku is coming home on leave from the Army and I've promised to spend time with him before he deploys again."

"But you'll be back though, right?" Rin asked anxiously. She didn't know Sango had a younger brother, but that didn't mean Rin thought it would be okay if Sango didn't come back. She would miss her.

Sango gave Rin a hug, squeezing the young girl's shoulders. "Of course I'll be back. Nothing could keep me away from you. Besides, all the men hanging around you all time would drive you crazy if I didn't come back and save you."

"That's true," Rin agreed happily. She looked back at Sesshomaru. "So who is coming while Sango is gone?"

Sesshomaru lifted his upper lip, almost as if in disgust. "Kagome."

Sango squealed in delight before grabbing Rin's shoulders so they stood face to face. "Oh, Rin! You'll love her. She is amazing! And she's closer to your age than any of us, so you two should get along just fine!"

"What, how old is she?"

"I think she might be close to 20 by now."

"What? I thought the only people allowed into the secret sect of assassins were those with experience?!" Rin wasn't sure what she was supposed to call the ragtag bunch of trained killers that protected her, but it was always fun coming up with different names for the group. In the past year and a half they'd all looked after her, it had only ever been the four of them, no one new had ever come along. It was rather exciting to think about, but also kind of scary. What if this Kagome person upset the delicate balance Rin had built around herself? Worse yet, what if Kagome had a crush on Sesshomaru too? Rin didn't think she could stand it if that happened!

"She went to various military schools when she was younger and actually graduated from one of them last year. She hasn't actually seen any combat yet, but she's killer with a bow and arrow, plus she's been waiting for a while to finally be on a mission. So you are her trial run. Nice and easy."

"So who is pulling the strings for you guys? I used to think you were outlaws, but generally you only leave me when someone sends you somewhere else."

"We're part of a company... And that's all you need to know!" With that, Sango departed from the group, leaving only Rin and Sesshomaru behind.

"Well that was awfully cryptic." Rin looked back to Sesshomaru, hoping he would actually give her some answers. Instead, he merely stared down at her, making her squirm uncomfortably.

"We must leave shortly. Change your clothing."

Rin groaned. "Do we really need to go see my dad?" Her father that had _promised_ to keep her safe and stay by her side had practically abandoned her a few weeks after she'd left the hospital, almost as if he was washing his hands of the daughter that had become a burden. He never found out about her drug problem, not that he would have cared, and he scheduled meetings with her ever 3 months so they could 'keep up to date' on each others lives. Technically he lived at the mansion with Rin, but ever since the ordeal he had moved out and to another location hours away from her, hoping to keep her safe. At least that was the bull he had fed his only child. Rin didn't believe him. He had been an absent father before she'd been kidnapped and ever since she had been taken, his parenting had been pretty much nonexistent. The only people she had in her life were Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku. No one else cared for her and to be honest, no one else mattered. Not to Rin.

"He is your father." Was the only answer Sesshomaru gave before turning and walking from the courtyard and towards the house, leaving Rin to trail along behind him, her short legs doing little to allow her to catch up to him.

* * *

><p>One day... One day Rin was going to run away and never look back. She sat back in the car seat, her eyes squeezing shut as tears filled her eyes. Hadn't she known better than to expect anything, anything at all, from her elusive father? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had driven her a few hours away from the countryside and into the large metropolis her father relished. Senator Hino had requested the presence of his daughter and yet when she'd arrived with her bodyguards in tow, she'd been turned away. Turned away. Like she was some meeting that had been cancelled. Rin scoffed. Apparently that's all she was. A meeting. Something he had penciled in, and then out, of his busy schedule.<p>

He couldn't even call his daughter to let her know he couldn't make the meeting he had scheduled? Rin glanced at her bodyguards before staring out through the window. Why did her father even insist on her having bodyguards if he didn't care about her? To alleviate some of the guilt he felt at disliking his own daughter? Granted, Rin didn't think her father _hated _her, he was only aggrieved by the sight of her. Rin looked too much like her mother, long black hair and chestnut eyes framed by a heart shaped face. Even her lips were the same shade of red as her mother's and ever since Mrs. Hino had passed seven years ago, Senator Hino had an extremely difficult time of connecting with his daughter. Or spending time with her. He'd once called Rin's mother his soul mate, the reason he opened his eyes in the morning and lived. She had been the reason he breathed, but ever since Rin's mother had died, it was like a shell of her father was walking around. Breathing and alive, but little else. It was like he had stopped living.

Rin had assumed her father would get his act together after she had almost died, but he was much the same. Using his political pull to shut down various underground organizations involved in illegal drugs, sex trafficking and kidnapping. What he did was important, it helped make the world a better place, but it also made him plenty of enemies, some of which had attacked his only child. His reaction had been to work harder to eliminate the evil in the world, not to cherish the daughter almost taken from him. It left Rin with a bitter taste in her mouth and a heavy heart.

"You okay, kid?" Inuyasha asked lowly, almost as if he were afraid speaking too loudly would startle the young girl sitting slouched in the backseat of the SUV. He cast a look at Sesshomaru, who seemed completely oblivious, or different, about the brooding girl in the back of the vehicle. Inuyasha didn't know how his older brother could keep so calm, the smell of Rin's sorrow was beating at his senses like a drum. Turning the wheel slightly to the left, Inuyasha pulled onto the empty street that led to the mansion, his gold eyes peaking into the rearview mirror to glance at the girl in his line of sight when she didn't answer him. "Rin?" She looked up into the mirror, smiling slightly at him as she did so.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I was thinking about something. What did you say?"

Well that answered his question. Obviously the child was devastated. "I asked if you were alright."

"Leave her be." Sesshomaru said, keeping his eyes straight ahead, his body barely moving as he spoke.

Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes, his irritation evident as he sped up the vehicle. "Why don't you give orders to someone else and get off my back? I'm just trying to see if she's okay."

Rin spoke up before the argument between the two demons in the front seat escalated. She'd seen them duke it out more times than she cared to admit, sometimes over such trivial matters. Sesshomaru always won, probably because he was a full-blooded demon, but Inuyasha always gave him a run for his money, nearly besting him a time or two. Rin didn't know who would win if their spats were ever over anything meaningful enough to them, but she was sure it would be a spectacle of epic proportions. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. Thank you for asking."

"Rin, you don't seem fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I said to leave her be, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's tone turned menacing, almost as if he were on the verge of backhanding his brother. Rin didn't think he would, at least not while they were in the car. If they'd been out in an open field, Rin had no doubt Sesshomaru would have started yet another battle with his brother, all because he'd asked Rin how she was doing. It should have made Rin nervous or slightly scared that someone so powerful would wage violence to defend her, but Rin was oddly flattered. If Sesshomaru didn't care about her, he would have remained silent and allowed Inuyasha to pester her with his questions. Rin might not have known much about the people who protected her, but she knew that about Sesshomaru. He was protective towards her, whether it was someone out to hurt her, a boy trying to kiss her or Inuyasha badgering her about her father. It was endearing to Rin, especially in a world where she had felt neglected and unwanted for most of her life.

"Feh. Now I can't ask her a simple question? Get off my back, would ya?" The SUV pulled into the long drive before Inuyasha parked it behind a sports car, sighing heavily. "Thank God. I can't stand to be around you any longer." With that, Inuyasha opened his door and jumped from the vehicle, wasting no time to enter the mansion after a quick sweep of the perimeter.

Rin stepped from the car herself, shutting the door softly behind her before gathering her peacoat jacket around her, buttoning it up to keep the chill out. Rin looked up at the moon that was shining high in the sky, sighing wistfully to herself as she stepped away from the driveway and out to the grass, admiring the small garden in front of her home as she did so. Rin didn't know what it was about the flowers at night, but something about them was so peaceful when the moon shined down on them.

Rin didn't bother to look behind her, knowing well enough that Sesshomaru would be there with her, standing stoically off to the side as she paced the small garden in front of her. She couldn't count the amount of times she would wake in the middle of the night and make her way down to the front garden, Sesshomaru following silently, like he always did.

"Rin." The young girl turned from her flowers to stare up at her mentor. His hair practically glowed in the moonlight, as well as his eyes. The markings on his face stood out prominently against his light skin, almost making him appear luminous. He kept his eyes focused on her as she made her way to him, standing before the demon who had captured her heart over a year ago. He didn't know the extent of the girl's affections for him, but one day he would. Rin would make sure of it. "Rin. Are you alright?"

Rin smiled sadly before turning away, just wanting the miserable night to be over with. "I'm sure I'll be okay by tomorrow. I just knew better than to get my hopes up, but I at least thought I would see my dad for a few minutes in the least, not be turned away by his secretary. I mean, I'm his only child. You would think he could find the time to at least say hello to me, especially after we spent a few hours in the car to get to him. But no, he couldn't have been bothered. It just puts things into perspective, I guess." She turned back to him, eyes bright with unshed tears. "You wouldn't ever leave me alone like that, would you?"

Rin stared up at Sesshomaru for a few moments, not sure if he would answer her or not, even though she knew what his answer would be regardless if he spoke aloud or kept his answer to himself. He'd been by her side in the past year more than her father had ever been. Rin almost grimaced when she thought of it like that. Not that Sesshomaru was anything like her father, because he wasn't. It was such a weird comparison. The things she felt for Sesshomaru went well beyond fatherly, even if Rin wasn't quite sure why she felt how she did. The only thing she knew for certain was that she didn't ever want to be away from Sesshomaru for any length of time unless she had to be. She couldn't even picture her life without him. What would Rin Hino do if she never saw him again, never knew him? What if they parted ways forever? He couldn't leave her, not like that. Could she exist without her heart? Rin didn't think so, and quite frankly just thinking about it sent a wave of melancholy straight to her heart.

Not waiting for a reply any longer, Rin wrapped her thin arms around Sesshomaru's waist, hugging him tightly to her. She placed her cheek against his chest, closing her eyes to keep any tears from falling as she enjoyed the heat that his body gave off. She clung to him in the darkness, all of her sadness and fears slowly evaporating as she held him to her. It was a minute, maybe a little longer, before the demon's hands came up and circled her shoulders, his chin resting peacefully upon the crown of her head, the moonlight bathing them in its light.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, The Day Before Her 17th Birthday<strong>

* * *

><p>He was gone. Again. How long had he stayed this time before leaving her? Three months with her before he went off on some other dangerous mission? Maybe four? Rin huffed angrily, picking up a throw pillow from her bed and chucking it at the wall in frustration even as she shrieked loudly. Grabbing another pillow, Rin threw that one harder, wishing it was something that would cause permanent damage, not a stupid pillow hitting a stupid wall. Of all the days to leave, he had to go right before her birthday? How messed up was that? Didn't he know it was her birthday tomorrow? Didn't he care? Or maybe he didn't. Inuyasha had told her that demons age differently and that Sesshomaru was a lot older than he seemed. Maybe he was just so.. so <em>ancient<em> he couldn't possibly conceive of anyone else having a birthday, because he was too old to remember what a birthday was! Probably. What did Rin see in him anyway? He was always so quiet, so pensive, sometimes Rin would talk and talk for hours to him, just to see if he would even utter a sentence. Most of the time he just sat there, listening to anything and everything she had to say. Sometimes she just read books aloud to him, no doubt things that positively bored him, and yet all he did was listen to her. The only time they ever had an actually conversations were when Rin pestered him into telling her stories or if Rin did something she shouldn't have and Sesshomaru would lecture her on ways to improve. _Who did he think he was, anyway?_

Human or demon, men were all the same. They made women feel safe and cherished, giving them false illusions of security before the rug was swept under the woman's feet and the man was running away, as far and fast as the wind could take him. Men were all the same! Sure, Sesshomaru wasn't running from her, he had been called away 'on business' and would no doubt return as soon as possible, but it still hurt every time he left her, no matter how long he was gone. The older she got, the more the feeling intensified, almost as if a piece of her heart was literally leaving her body and traveling with him for months at a time. She never felt right, never felt together until he got back to being her bodyguard. Rin just felt lost and miserable when he wasn't with her. That wasn't normal, was it?

Flopping onto the large four poster bed, Rin slammed her fists onto the bed, throwing a fit worthy of a six year old. After a few more aggravating jabs at the mattress, Rin finally gave up and fell flat onto her back, staring up at the ceiling and seeing nothing, her eyes staring blankly ahead as her mind kept flying through all different scenarios and ideas.

Was this really how she needed to be acting? Like a child? She was intent on chasing after Sesshomaru as soon as she was old enough, but Rin knew the type of tantrum she was throwing wouldn't help her in the slightest at becoming an adult. Of becoming worthy of someone like Sesshomaru. It would make her seem immature, and if there was one thing Rin wanted to be, it was mature. An adult. It just seemed to be taking_ forever. _At least with her birthday coming in a few hours she was one step closer to adulthood. That was something, wasn't it?

Sighing, Rin sat up before throwing her legs over the side of the bed and looking around her room, more bored than ever now that she had decided to stop throwing decorative pillows as if they were baseballs. Her eyes landed on a small box wrapped neatly in brown paper, complete with a small bow on top. It was simple, yet beautifully wrapped and Rin practically flung herself off the bed to reach the vanity desk across the room to reach her present. She didn't need a card to tell her who the gift was from. It was from Sesshomaru and he hadn't forgotten her birthday!

Rin held the gift in her hands, some sort of small box. Should she wait until her birthday to open it? Everything inside of her was practically screaming to rip the paper off and to immediately adore whatever it was he had selected for her. She took a deep breath, looking down at her watch before setting the present back onto the desk. She only had a few more hours until it was midnight and then she would open her gift. Patience was something mature people practiced. It was a virtue, wasn't it? She could wait. Yeah, she could definitely wait. Rin's hands trembled as they reached out for the gift, almost as if they moved of their own accord. Rin snatched her hands back, holding them to her chest before huffing out a weary breath.

She needed to find something to do to keep herself occupied for the next few hours. One thing was for sure, she couldn't just stay up in her bedroom with her present taunting her. Not wasting another moment, Rin hurried out through the bedroom door and down the hallway before skipping down the stair case and following the sounds of people talking before she reached her destination.

"Rin! Come play this game with us!" Kagome called happily, indicating an empty chair with her hand. Rin sat down at the dining room table, grateful for an excuse to kill some time.

She glanced at the three people at the table with her, sad that Sango had still yet to return. Rin should have realized whenever Sango left to visit her brother she would be missing Rin's birthday, and most likely Christmas. Rin's birthday was December 5th, only a few short weeks away from the best holiday in the world! At least in Rin's opinion.

"What are you guys playing?"

"Well we _were_ playing a drinking game," Inuyasha grumbled before glaring at Kagome, who glared back at him.

"We can't start drinking on the job, especially now that Sesshomaru has left on another mission. Save it for your day off, Inuyasha." Rin almost laughed aloud at the hateful look Inuyasha shot at Kagome, but instead turned her focus to the young woman as she spoke. "We're going to play Crazy Eights. Do you want to play with us?"

"I don't know that game. What about Gin Rummy?"

"Sounds like a winner to me," Miroku said, taking another drink of the beer that was in his hand before dispensing an even number of cards to everyone before placing the remainder of the deck in the middle of the group.

"I thought we weren't drinking," Inuyasha said loudly. Miroku grinned before picking up his beer bottle.

"You mean this? Well, it just so happens that it's _my _night off, and I plan on having several of these."

Kagome rolled her eyes, no doubt sensing the bickering from Inuyasha that was about to ensue. Inuyasha opened his mouth before shutting it sharply and picking up his small hand of cards, gazing at them intently.

"I figured you would put up more of a fight than that, Inuyasha." Kagome teased him. Inuyasha glared up at her before drawing from the pile in the middle, therefore starting the game.

"Nah. There's no point."

"Why not? Do you know it's useless?"

"Feh. Yeah right. I just know that you're so green you couldn't protect Rin if you two were by yourselves and a few armed men broke in to take her. I also know that if Miroku an I both get drunk and leave that type of scenario optional, Sesshomaru would do his best to kill me when he gets back."

Miroku laughed loudly before taking another drink and winking at Rin. "Yeah, we all know why he's so intense about this job."

Rin furrowed her brow in confusion even as Kagome asked the question forming in Rin's mind. "Why is he so intense about this job? Is it not for the money?"

Miroku sputtered into his beer bottle, sending drops flying over the table. Rin grimaced before wiping off her playing cards on her jeans. "For the money? Yeah, right. It's because he's got a-"

"And that's enough out of you, idiot." Inuyasha grabbed the beer from Miroku from across the table, still leaning over so he could slap Miroku upside the head. "What I tell you in confidence isn't to be repeated. Ever. Don't think for a second Sesshomaru would spare you his wrath if he found out. And don't think I would defend you, ya putz."

"Well, that escalated quickly." Kagome grabbed the beer from Inuyasha's hands quickly and returned it to Miroku, who now sat back in his seat, rubbing his head with his free hand. "Okay, Inuyasha, you still need to discard."

And with that, Rin spent the next few hours playing cards with the people who had slowly become her friends, only slightly wondering about what Miroku had meant to say before Inuyasha had cut him off. Sure, Rin would have loved to know more things about Sesshomaru, but not if those things were not intended for her ears. It wouldn't have been right to learn a person's secrets if they weren't the ones to tell them to her.

Looking at her watch, Rin threw down her card from the table, not even caring that she was winning that round. "I'm really tired you guys, so I'll see you tomorrow!" And without another glance at the small group, Rin rushed from the dining room and practically skipped up the stairs before running to her bedroom. Slamming the door shut behind her, Rin grabbed the gift and sat down at the stool that went with her vanity, staring at the wrapped present for the second time that evening. What could he have gotten her? Whatever it was, it had to be tiny!

Not wasting another moment, Rin slowly undid the bow and string that wrapped around the paper, setting it delicately aside as she undid the paper itself, pulling out a Tiffany's box.

Sesshomaru had bought her jewelry? Jewelry?! No one had ever bought her jewelry before. Reaching for the tiny card under the white ribbon, Rin opened it and smiled, noticing it was in Sesshomaru's handwriting.

_Know I am there in spirit. Happy Birthday, Rin._

Rin slowly undid the white ribbon that wrapped around the Tiffany's box before pulling out a velvet box from the Tiffany's container. Hands shaking, she opened the box, sighing in delight at what she saw. Inside was a necklace with a white gold chain. On it there were two pendants, one of a crescent moon and another of some type of dog. Or was it a wolf? Rin didn't know.

Rin pulled the necklace delicately from the box before placing it around her neck, trying a few times before the clasp slid into place, the pendants falling to just above the swell of her breasts. Why a dog pendant? Did Sesshomaru have a fondness for dogs? Rin didn't know, but she was sure Inuyasha might. Standing up she turned and left the bedroom, running back downstairs and to the dining room, not surprised to see Inuyasha and Kagome bickering while Miroku was slouched over in his chair, passed out and snoring.

"Hey Inuyasha, quick question." Rin interrupted, uncaring of how rude she was being at the moment. The half demon looked at her, his ears perking forward slightly. Almost like a dogs. Realization dawned on Rin, but she asked the new question anyway, her previous one forgotten. "Are you and Sesshomaru dog demons?"

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

Rin smiled happily before sprinting away again, her reply flying back at them as she sped away. "No reason! Have a good night!"

Inuyasha and Kagome stared after her, both with odd expressions on their faces. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Is she always so weird?"

"Eh, it comes and goes in waves. Probably has something to do with Sesshomaru."

"Okay then. Where were we?" Immediately the pair picked up their argument, snapping at each other over something petty and silly and also something they wouldn't remember in a few days time.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, Age 17 (Christmas Eve)<strong>

* * *

><p>"What would you like to do today, Rin?" Kagome asked, wearing a tacky Christmas sweater and a Santa hat. It was a fun festive combination and oddly enough it looked cute with her jeans and ankle boots. Rin was also wearing a sweater with a pair of jeans and sneakers, wishing she had a pair of really cute boots.<p>

"Well now I'm thinking I want to go to the mall before it closes and buy some boots like yours. They're so adorable! And bad ass. I really like how they lace up, but they have this awesome biker vibe to them. Where did you get them?"

Kagome smiled at the young girl before sitting down on the couch with her. "One; There is no way in hell we are going to mall on Christmas Eve unless it's a present emergency. Two; I don't remember, but we can definitely go to the mall in a few days and find you a pair just like these! Besides, with all the money your dad sent you for Christmas I'm sure you'll want to buy a few new clothes as well." Rin smiled before turning on the T.V., effectively ending the conversation about her dad.

He was three hours away and wasn't stopping by for Christmas, but he had placed $20,000 into her bank account that morning. Probably as an apology for forgetting her birthday a few weeks ago, but Rin didn't mind. She fingered the necklace around her throat happily, knowing it was the best present she'd ever received from anyone before.

"That's a pretty necklace, Rin. Is it new?" Rin stilled, realizing she'd brought her necklace out of her sweater to touch it. Since she'd opened her birthday gift, Rin hadn't told anyone about it, let alone shown anyone the wonderful piece of jewelry she'd received. It was so precious, Rin had wanted to keep it her own little secret, for however long it was possible.

"Yes, I got it for my birthday." Kagome reached out, looking at the pendant thoughtfully before glancing up at Rin.

"It's from Sesshomaru, isn't it?"

Rin blushed before nodding her head, afraid to speak. Kagome smiled sweetly before letting the necklace fall onto Rin's sweater and sitting back on the couch. "You know, Rin, if there was ever something you wanted to tell me, I'm here to listen. Okay?"

"Like what?" Rin stared at her companion in confusion. Kagome sighed, sitting up again and squirming on the couch cushion.

"You and Sesshomaru... Is there something going on you need to tell me?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"It's a very lovely gift, Rin. I just wonder if it's something your bodyguard should have given you."

"Sesshomaru isn't just my bodyguard. He's my best friend." He was her everything.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru is someone's best friend?" Rin glowered at Kagome's shocked tone, not liking this conversation one bit. Almost as if by magic, Inuyasha appeared, stepping into the conversation smoothly. "So he got the kid a necklace. Leave it alone, would ya?"

Rin rolled her eyes at him. "When are you going to stop calling me that? I'm 17 now. Surely that has to count for something!"

"Tell you what, kid. When you get to my age I'll stop calling you that. Deal?"

"Deal! How old are you anyway?"

Inuyasha smirked. "57."

"What?!" Kagome and Rin yelled at the same time, both pausing to stare at one another in confusion. Kagome blushed before standing up from the couch and moving out of the room, muttering lowly to herself as she went.

Rin and Inuyasha stared at her until she was out of sight. Rin cleared her throat. "Is she always so weird?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Eh, it comes and goes in waves. Probably has something to do with me." That did make sense, at least it did to Rin.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat wearily in his usual chair, watching Rin sleep peacefully. One of her bare legs was over the covers, a pillow clutched tightly in her arms as she slept. She was on her side, facing him, the tank top she wore leaving the necklace he'd purchased for her in plain view. If Sesshomaru smiled, he might have at seeing the white gold gleaming against her creamy skin as if it was always meant to hang there. It had cost him quite a bit of money, not that he cared about trivial things in the human world, but it had seemed appropriate to give her, even if it was a bit revealing.<p>

He never bought gifts for anyone. Ever. His pathetic younger brother had nearly had a heart attack when he'd stumbled in on Sesshomaru wrapping the damn thing. Wisely, the whelp had remained silent on the matter, knowing when to prod Sesshomaru and when to never mention such things again.

Sesshomaru glanced at the clock on the wall. It read '3:43', meaning it was the morning of Christmas. Sesshomaru had sped along, even using some of his abilities to ensure he made it back to the mansion in time for Christmas day. Not that he cared for the holiday, because he didn't, but Rin did and he knew she would want him to be there. So he was.

Taking a few more minutes to watch the sleeping girl in front of him, Sesshomaru eventually leaned down and brushed her long black hair from her face, running a clawed finger across her smooth cheek as he did so. He did it again, a part of him relishing the touch of his young mate's skin on his hands before he pulled back abruptly, almost leaving his chair and the room altogether.

Patience. He needed patience. She was still too young, too innocent in all things to become anyone's mate, let alone his. Sesshomaru had known from the moment he had lain his eyes upon her she would be his, but he also knew that he would have to wait until she was old enough to accept something so life altering. The tender age of 17 was not the appropriate time. She needed to be an adult, fully and in almost every way. A child wouldn't fully understand what he would be asking, but a woman would. He needed to wait, that was all. He needed patience.

Lifting his hand again, Sesshomaru gripped Rin's exposed shoulder, nudging her slightly until her eyes fluttered, her long, black lashes lifting to show off her deep brown eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice was thick with sleep as she sat up slowly, rubbing her hands over her eyes. "Are you really here?"

"Yes. Merry Christmas, Rin."

Without another word, Rin threw herself into his arms, holding him to her while they both sat on the bed. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you." Feeling bold, Rin leaned back and gave Sesshomaru a quick peck on the cheek before burying herself in his arms again, her cheeks stained red and burning with embarrassment.

Sesshomaru remained silent, his arms draped around the waist of the girl in front of him.

Patience. He needed patience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I'm really glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! Please don't forget to follow/favorite the story so you can be sure to get all the updates as soon as they come out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, Age 17<strong>

* * *

><p>It was March and the fifth day of spring break of Rin's senior year. She'd been invited to go to Cancun with a bunch of her classmates, but Rin had declined. Well, all of her bodyguards had scoffed at her suggestion of attending and then Rin had declined the invite a few days later. It wasn't that much of a big deal to Rin, anyway. Ever since the whole kidnapping thing, Rin hadn't made it a point to spend much time with her classmates unless it was for her debate class or her volleyball practice after school. The season was over now though and Rin wouldn't be playing volleyball again unless she played at the college level, which she wasn't sure she was good enough to do. Speaking of college, Rin was staring down at a large envelope in her hand, unsure of whether she should open it or not.<p>

It had been sitting at the table in the entryway when she'd come home from shopping with Kagome, so someone must have seen it, although no one had been in the foyer when they'd come in. Without wasting another moment, Rin had snatched the mail from the tabletop and taken off, reaching the stairs in a few seconds before sprinting up to the next story of the house and running to her room, Kagome's concerned voice echoing behind her as she slammed the door and leaned back against it, taking a few deep breaths to get herself under control.

Rin had only applied to one college, the college her mother had attended many years ago. Columbia University was prestigious, well rounded and had a great program for her, which would involve criminal justice. Rin had developed a passion ever since she'd been taken a few years ago. She wanted to track down the bad guys, put them behind bars by whatever means necessary. Sure, Rin could have followed in her father's footsteps, but what would be the point in that? Rin didn't want to be like her father. She wanted to be like all of her friends, her bodyguards. She wanted to save lives with her own two hands, she wanted to be the difference the world saw with swift, unyielding justice. But first, Rin needed to get into a college that would help her along the path she had decided to take in life.

Rin clutched the envelope even tighter in her hand, afraid to open it. What if she didn't get in? She hadn't applied anywhere else and she would have to wait an entire fall semester of college before she could apply and successfully enroll into another college, one of which would be less than what she wanted. What would she do for the next few months after she graduated high school? Sure, all of her training with Sango and Kagome was going really well, but she couldn't just do that for the next several months. Rin supposed she could make Sesshomaru take her out to do all sorts of fun things and in her mind she could refer to them as dates, even though she was still too young to date him. At least to society's standards. Besides, Rin didn't want to tarnish Sesshomaru's reputation, or her own, until she was absolutely positive she wouldn't be rejected.

What if she did get in? Would all of her bodyguards just stay at home and wait for her to finish her classes everyday? Sure, it was a forty minute drive from her house to the campus, but Rin didn't want to live on campus, she wanted to stay in her own home, so Rin wouldn't let the drive be a problem for her. The only weird thing about college would be her friends trailing her wherever she went, like they did now. Granted, now they didn't stand right outside of her classroom at school. Generally they just sat in the car outside or did perimeter sweeps every few hours until it was time to return to the house, but going to a major university would be so much different than a high school. The odds of Rin getting lost in a crowd were astronomical, although Rin doubted anything would even happen to her now. Her father might be as distant as possible when it came to his only daughter, but he'd kept her friends informed on the dangers that might be present in Rin's life. To Rin's relief, the danger seemed to have passed and to her surprise, her bodyguards were still going to stay with her until her 21st birthday.

Sighing to herself, Rin moved away from the door and sat at her vanity table, running a shaking hand over the envelope, almost like a caress. She just needed to do it. Like a bandaid, right? Rin could just rip it open and get it over with as opposed to stretching it out even longer than she had already.

"Okay. Just open it. No big deal." Without further ado, Rin ripped the envelope open, pulling the thick, folded piece of computer paper from the envelope. With one hand Rin grabbed the pendants on her necklace, letting the cool feel of the white gold calm her as she unfolded the paper with her other hand, reading the contents. When Rin was done, she read the paper a few more times before it sank in.

Rin was going to college.

Shouting in joy, Rin stood up from the chair, not caring that it fell back in her excitement. Ripping open the bedroom door, Rin rushed back down the hallway and practically skipped down the staircase until she was back where she started.

"Hey, where is everyone?!"

Silence was all that greeted Rin and after a few minutes of searching throughout the large house, her excitement began to die down as her curiosity got the better of her. Where the heck was everyone at?

Rin entered the large kitchen, sighing in defeat when no one was in there either. Rin was just about to give up her long search when she heard the clashing of metal coming from just inside the garden. Exiting the house, Rin followed the sound of combat, grunting and Inuyasha's harsh insults until she had found everyone she'd been looking for.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were indeed fighting, both using these odd swords they had called 'fangs' to hack at each other. Sesshomaru remained silent as they battled, yet Inuyasha hurled insults at him and enjoyed talking crap to his elder brother. It was all familiar to Rin. In fact, it had been a few months since the brothers had duked it out over something, so Rin was surprised it had taken so long for another battle to happen.

"Rin, come watch!" Miroku called out merrily to the young woman, waving her over to their little group. Sango and Kagome winced appropriately when Sesshomaru launched an attack that sent Inuyasha flying backwards and into a set of bushes. The sound of branches snapping had Rin turning from her companions to towards the two dueling brothers.

"Hey! Stop destroying my garden!" Sesshomaru paused mid step, turning to face the girl who had shouted at him. Rin blushed delicately when he merely raised an eyebrow at her tone before turning back towards his brother. "Wait! Sesshomaru, please. I've got some really exciting news and I don't want it to be ruined because you and Inuyasha destroyed my favorite part of the house!" Rin spoke passionately, hoping the plea would make Sesshomaru stop the battle or at least move it to an alternate location. Her garden was precious to her, they all knew it.

"Hn." Was the reply she received, but it was enough to have Rin sighing in relief even when Inuyasha came out and launched at his brother, sword trapped in the bushes as he threw a punch at his brother. Sesshomaru dodged it with little effort, smirking at Inuyasha before moving back and over to Rin's side, signaling the end of their feud.

"What, afraid you won't be able to take me in a fist fight?"

"A little whelp like you? Please."

Rin smacked the palm of her hand into her forehead before huffing in outrage. "I said I had big news!"

Both brothers stopped their insulting tirade while the others turned to look at Rin expectantly.

She waited a beat or two before holding out the paper triumphantly and shouting, "I'm going to college!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, Age 17<strong>

* * *

><p>College was amazing. Rin was an alternate on the volleyball team and currently she was taking 22 credit hours for her first semester of college, something that helped her pass the time, especially since Sesshomaru had been gone since a week before she had started college at Columbia. The missing him was hard, even a bit harder than it was when she was younger. Rin didn't know why, maybe because she was older and her feelings had grown just as much as she had, but she still felt alone and sad, which was why involving herself in as much of college as possible was a godsend.<p>

Feeling alone while at college was also ridiculous, considering Kagome was also attending Columbia University. Rin had been startled at the news after she'd informed everyone that she was going to college, but apparently Kagome had seen her application and decided to apply as well, so that way there was a bodyguard with her at all times under the guise of just another student and friend. It was a good strategy, although at first Rin had felt a bit bereft at the news that Kagome would be her constant companion while attending college.

Now though, Rin was extremely grateful. They'd enrolled in the same classes and both of them were even on the volleyball team, although Rin had no idea how Kagome had made it. She was apparently great at every other type of physical activity _except _for volleyball. Rin wouldn't have believed it possible that Kagome could do so terrible at the sport... Until she'd seen it with her own two eyes. Rin had to wonder what Kagome had done to bribe the coach to let her on the team, but Rin knew it was definitely a bribe. There was no way Kagome could have made the team of her own accord.

Sitting at a desk in the college library, Rin enjoyed some downtime from Kagome and her six classes. Currently she was listening to some Macklemore on her iPod, tapping her pencil gently on the desk she occupied in a corner of the library. A few of her textbooks were scattered around her while the rest were inside the backpack sitting next to her feet. She'd been sitting at the library for a few hours now, waiting on Kagome to finish volunteering at a charity one of her classes was participating in.

Rin was wearing a tight black skirt that came down to mid thigh, a magenta sweater and a pair of feminine combat boots, almost identical to the ones Kagome owned. Rin set down her pencil as she flipped a page in her textbook, her other hand fingering the necklace that she wore proudly over her sweater. It had taken almost a year, but Rin was finally ready to allow the world to glimpse the treasure around her neck. It might not mean anything to the rest of the world, but to Rin, it meant that she was taken. Unavailable. It hadn't stopped some of her classmates from trying to take her out though, but Rin always told the guys no. One had even tried to get hands with Rin, but with the training she'd been doing for almost two years Rin was able to give him a well placed kick that had him walking funny and hopefully let him know that acting like a jerk was no way to treat a lady. Kagome had seen the incident and given a thumbs up as her sign of approval and as far as Rin knew, that incident had stayed between the two of them only. Rin didn't want to know what Sesshomaru would do if he knew some guy had grabbed her ass.

_Sesshomaru..._

Rin sighed sadly, her eyes drifting away from her textbook and to a bookshelf a few feet from her. He'd been gone since the end of July, making it almost four months since Rin had seen him. Some days he called her, although Rin never told anyone that he did. She suspected Inuyasha knew, considering his super hearing, but Rin was almost positive the others were oblivious. She didn't think Kagome or Sango would stop pestering her about it if they knew. The three women had grown that close, to the point where Sango and Kagome often teased her about the 'crush' she had on Sesshomaru. If only they knew.

Rin got a call almost every week, sometimes twice if she was lucky. If Rin thought Sesshomaru was a shy talker in person, he was completely silent on the phone with the exception of a few grunts and agreements, it was almost like Rin was talking to herself. To be honest, sometimes Rin wondered why he even bothered calling her if he never spoke to her about anything important, but Rin had a feeling Sesshomaru missed her, which was why he phoned when he could. It made sense. When they were together Rin was almost never silent, always continuously keeping the conversation going, or just thinking out loud, really, and Sesshomaru always listened. Maybe when he was gone doing whatever it was he did he got lonely and wanted his pestering companion to keep him company.

Happy with her explanation, Rin smiled to herself, touched her pendants and looked up. Her mouth went dry and her heart stopped, sputtering uncomfortably in her chest before the beat picked up again, beating rapidly. Standing abruptly, Rin ripped the buds out of her ears and squealed in delight as she ran forward. She wasted no time jumping at Sesshomaru, her arms circling his neck and her head resting against his chest. He wore his usual black attire, which let Rin know he must have just gotten back from whatever mission he'd been on.

"I'm so glad you're here." Rin sighed contently when Sesshomaru's hands circled her thin waist. Rin reached up and brushed the silver hair that was cascading down the front of Sesshomaru's chest, smiling when its soft strands caressed her skin. It was always such a mystery how his hair remained so soft and luxurious. Rin knew he never did anything with it, he barely even combed it. Granted, she always combed it when he was home with her, but that was one of their secrets and Rin wouldn't tell anyone, lest he seem less powerful than he already was. She doubted Sesshomaru would care what others thought of him, that's just how he was, but Rin didn't want anyone to see him as a weakling because of her. It would be wrong, and a lie, and Rin refused to be portrayed as a liability.

Not caring that they were in a crowded library, Rin held on to Sesshomaru tightly, hoping he wouldn't break their hug for at least another minute or so. She'd missed him more this last time than she ever had before and she didn't want to stop touching him, not if she could help it.

"Get a room you two!" Some kid fake whispered halfway across the library, causing Rin to blush and pull back too soon, almost hating herself for doing so. Grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and pointedly ignoring the kid that had reprimanded them, Rin led Sesshomaru over to her work area, letting go of his hand in order to pick up her books and place them inside her backpack, then her iPod and other utensils before lifting up the heavy bag, intent on carrying it with her. Sesshomaru merely cast her a glance before grabbing the bag with one hand and her hand in his other before leading them from the library and towards a black SUV.

"Oh, I told Kagome I would wait for her," Rin called as they kept their brisk pace and entered the vehicle, Sesshomaru in the drivers seat while Rin claimed the passenger seat.

"Kagome has been informed of my return. She will not be expecting your company this evening."

"Oh, okay." Rin fidgeted awkwardly with her short skirt, hyperaware of how much skin she was showing now that the person she had been wearing it for was in her presence.

Sesshomaru started the vehicle, the headlights coming on automatically to disperse the darkness around them. A few minutes of silence passed before Sesshomaru spoke. "Are you not cold? Wearing such little clothing in November?" His tone was emotionless, but the glance he cast in her direction spoke volumes. Rin removed her hands from her skirt, pointedly crossing her left leg over the right to expose more of her thigh in his direction in defiance.

"Are you saying I'm inappropriately dressed?"

"It was implied."

Rin huffed in frustration before crossing her arms over her chest and turning to the side to glare at Sesshomaru. "Would you prefer I wear a potato sack instead of actual clothing? Would that make you feel better?"

"A potato sack and perhaps a parka. You should not be exposing such skin."

"You make it sound like I'm wearing nothing but a piece of tissue paper over my boobs." Sesshomaru remained silent. "It's not my fault you have no concept of fashion, Sesshomaru, but you shouldn't take your barbaric notions of decency out on my skirt."

"If your skirt was decent I would not urge you to wear something more modest."

Rin threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Are you irritated that I'm wearing a short skirt or that men look at me while I'm wearing it?"

"That is irrelevant." Sesshomaru's voice was calm as usual, though his hands tightened slightly on the steering wheel. Rin sent him a triumphant look before leaning back in her seat, relaxing as the seat heat kicked on.

"I don't think it's as irrelevant as you want me to believe. It's fine though, you can keep your thoughts to yourself." I looked out the window, mumbling to myself. "You're probably just jealous I get hit on when I wear it."

"This Sesshomaru is not jealous of pathetic human boys." The words were slightly more snarly than Rin knew he intended. She turned her head from the window and looked back at him, smiling softly when their eyes met as the SUV stopped at a light.

"Good, because you know by now I don't have any interest in pathetic human boys." _Just you, _Rin said with her eyes, knowing by the shifting of his eyes that he heard her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, Eighteenth Birthday<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally. Finally! The first semester of college was over, finished! Not only had Rin passed each and all of her classes, she'd made the Dean's List. She had actually just received the award in the mail, shouting happily when she'd opened the envelope addressed from the school, attracting the attention of all the people currently in the house with her, Sesshomaru included. After jumping up and down in excitement, Rin stopped when she noticed the audience surrounding her.<strong><br>**

"What is it, Rin?" Sango asked, her hand reaching out and taking the award from Rin's hand. She read the award before beaming in pride and giving Rin a hug. "Oh Rin this is so fantastic! Congratulations on doing so well you're first semester!"

"Thanks Sango!" Rin jumped up and down again in happiness before looking down at herself, still clad in her flannel pajamas that had big white dogs all over them. She'd gotten them from Inuyasha the year before for Christmas. Inuyasha had been casting a cocky glance to Sesshomaru when she'd opened the gift, so she had an idea it was some sort of veiled insult for Sesshomaru, but Rin wore them anyways because they were incredibly adorable. Now that it was winter again, she could wear the pajamas without kicking them off in the middle of the night, so that's what she did. "I should probably go change. I can't be all bleh on my birthday!" And with that Rin rushed up the stairs and changed into a pair of jeggings, a sweater with snowflakes on it and a pair of ankle boots before coming back downstairs and eating brunch with everyone. Except Sesshomaru, who wasn't a big fan of human food. To this day, Rin had no idea what Sesshomaru ate, but she had a feeling it was probably alive when he hunted it.

After brunch the women went shopping, Kagome and Sango buying Rin a few things she wouldn't have purchased herself, mostly matching bra and panty sets and teasing her about Sesshomaru the entire time.

"So, do you think you're going to make a move on him now that you're legal?" Kagome waggled her eyebrows at Rin before holding up a bra that was basically two pieces of string and a slip of fabric to cover her nipples. Rin wrinkled her nose, mostly at the bra but also at Kagome's suggestion.

"I don't think I'm going to do it tonight. Jeez. If I attack him now he might run for the hills." Sango and Kagome cast each other suspicious looks before bursting into laughter.

"Come on, Rin. We all know you're not going to seduce Sesshomaru. Would anyone? He's kind of scary." Kagome placed the bra back on the rack before looking at something more modest.

"Sesshomaru hasn't said no to me before."

"Well, Rin, this is a lot different. Sex is a really big deal." Rin blushed scarlet before smacking Kagome upside the head.

"I wasn't talking about sex, exactly. God. We haven't even kissed yet you guys."

"So you think it will actually happen?" Sango asked. "Forgive me, Rin. I just can't picture Sesshomaru the type to show any kind of emotion, especially sexual or romantic." Rin slouched over, losing a bit of her happiness. Sango and Kagome eyed each other before smiling at Rin. "But what do I know? I just have Miroku as a romantic acquaintance and that just involves him groping me and me slapping him."

"We all know you love it. I see the way you two look at each other when you think no one is watching. How long have you been sleeping together?" Kagome asked nonchalantly as she browsed another rack of lingerie. Sango squeaked in embarrassment and Rin's eyes widened in surprise.

"OH MY GOD, you guys are sleeping together?!"

"Well... It might have happened once or twice since you guys both started taking college classes."

"Only twice?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Sango reddened further. "Well, maybe a few more than two."

"I just can't believe you're sleeping with Miroku." Rin shuddered as she pictured Miroku naked. Bleh, it was like seeing her brother naked. And it was actually Miroku, so it was even more gross.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me, Kagome. I know you've got a thing for Inuyasha." Kagome reddened as well before yelling at Sango.

"I don't either! He's such an arrogant jerk I can barely stand the sight of him!"

"Is that why I saw you two kissing out in the garden the other night? Because you can barely stand the sight of him?" Sango smirked before slinging a thong like a rubber band and hitting Kagome in the face with it. Rin laughed loudly at the pair as she grabbed a few items and headed into the dressing room to try them on, effectively leaving the two other women to duke it out amongst themselves.

One cookie cake and hours later, Rin was up in her bedroom, clad in a silky white tank top and a pair of booty short pajamas she'd bought at Victoria's Secret earlier that day. The shorts were silky with little hearts on them. Extremely adorable and equally as comfortable, Rin was glad she'd purchased them and a few other pairs in different patterns as well. Going to remove her watch, Rin stepped in front of her vanity, startling a bit when she realized Sesshomaru was standing behind her, wearing a plain black shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. Rin had never seen him so dressed down before. With his long hair and markings he looked like a warrior, even in pajamas. Rin smiled into the mirror at him before turning around, her long black hair brushing her lower back as she turned to look up at Sesshomaru.

"I wasn't sure if you would come see me before I fell asleep." To this day, Sesshomaru still claimed the chair in bedroom on the nights he was in town, staying with her until she fell asleep and sometimes even staying in the chair the entire night.

"I have come to give you your present." Rin looked at Sesshomaru's body, noticing that although he looked very nice in his slightly tight clothing, she doubted he was her birthday present.

"Did you forget it?" Rin looked at his empty hands, uncertain where her gift would be.

Without answering her, Sesshomaru reached into his pocket, pulling out a small white gold ring and handing it out to her. Rin stared at it, unsure of what she was seeing. When she hesitated to take it from him, Sesshomaru looked at her. "Do you not like it?"

"I...No, I love it. I just don't know why you're giving me a ring."

"It is for when I'm not here. It will help to keep you protected." Rin eyed the ring suspiciously, her mind recalling how jealous he was about other men looking at her when he was gone. Surely he didn't get her a promise ring... Right? Would he even know what such a thing was? Rin didn't think so. Rin reached out and took the ring, looking at the sapphire stone in the middle of the white gold band. On the inside was an inscription she didn't recognize. It was in some sort of language, although Rin couldn't figure out what language that would be.

"What does it say?"

"The ring has been imbedded with a certain type of demonic magic. A part of my demonic aura. If you should need me, if you encounter any danger, you merely press down on the stone and recite the words within the band."

"What happens then?"

"I will come for you." Five words that could have meant so little were filled with so much power Rin actually sat down on her bed from the weight of it, her legs dangling over the edge as she gazed down at the simple, yet elegant ring in her hand. After a few more seconds of looking at it, Rin tried a few fingers before effectively slipping the ring onto her ring finger. The fact that it fit her ring finger wasn't lost on her either. The ring looked beautiful against her pale skin and Rin sighed in contentment as she looked at it.

Sesshomaru moved to his usual chair by her bed, seating himself as she moved over on the bed, moving the bed sheet and comforter so she could climb underneath them and bask in their warmth. As she laid down she looked over at Sesshomaru, wanting to ask him something but not wanting to push their friendship over the edge too soon. After a few minutes of silence and them staring at one another, Rin finally spoke up.

"Have you ever cuddled with anyone before?"

"Cuddled?"

"Yeah, you know, held someone at night while you both slept, or just laid together and held each other?"

"Don't be ridiculous." His tone made it clear that he didn't want to continue the conversation, but Rin persisted anyway.

"I've just always wanted to try it, you know? But I've never dated anyone and I don't want to ask some random guy at college to cuddle with me."

"You will do no such thing." Rin sighed, although she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"Well, if I can't do that with anyone else, would you cuddle with me tonight?" Sesshomaru remained silent, staring at Rin until the silence grew uncomfortable. "Please, Sesshomaru?" A few more minutes went by with no words exchanged between the two, leaving Rin to believe her request had been made in vain. She reached over to her nightstand, her new ring gleaming in the dull light before she switched the lamp over, turning on to her side and away from Sesshomaru as she shut her eyes, intending to fall asleep alone.

She didn't hear him move from the chair, but the covers moved back slightly and the bed dipped from the weight of his body as he slid under the covers next to her. Both of them remained motionless, almost as if they were afraid of startling one another and ruining the moment before it even began. After a few awkward shifts, Rin finally turned around so she faced Sesshomaru before laying her head on his chest, one arm tucked under her while her other arm circled his waist. The movement was natural, almost as if she'd been sleeping beside him for years, when the reality was that she had only dreamed it many times. Rin snuggled deeper into Sesshomaru's body, sighing when he turned slightly sideways, allowing his left arm to circle her back while his right arm held on to her waist, keeping her body pressed snuggly against his own.

"Happy Birthday, Rin."

Rin smiled softly, unaware Sesshomaru could see her perfectly, even in the dark. He held on to her, intent on departing the bed as soon as Rin fell into a deep sleep. Instead, he found himself holding the black haired beauty close to him, even after she dozed off, stroking her hair with his left hand and gazing down at her sleeping form next to him. Rin murmured something in her sleep, nuzzling her nose into his chest before inhaling, smiling contently and delving even further into her subconscious.

Her left hand rested comfortably against his chest by her own face, the ring he had given her fitting perfectly on her finger. In truth, Sesshomaru could have placed his aura into anything he had wished, his father had shown him how. But after Rin had blossomed into such a beautiful creature, Sesshomaru had taken care to take it one step further, displaying his dominance in other ways, especially whenever he could not be present. After living among the humans for so long, Sesshomaru was well aware of the implications of the ring he'd given Rin, even though he had feigned ignorance when confronted by her. Rin had a suspicion that the ring was more, perhaps a promise ring or engagement ring, but she had remained silent, clearly making her own judgment before slipping the ring on the proper finger.

She might admire him and have deep feelings for him, but Sesshomaru didn't want to scare her off. He was a demon, a terrifying creation that wielded more power in this world than any human could dare to dream up, even many of the demons still alive. Sesshomaru was considered one of the mightiest demons of them all, and even though Rin knew he was powerful, he didn't want her to be terrified of him, especially if one day she discovered him in his natural state. Which, if she ever used the ring as he'd informed her, she would unleash the beast from its true form to find and protect its mate, no matter his or her location. The enchantment engraved in the ring was merely to call his aura back into itself, almost like a locating spell or a GPS. He would feel the pull immediately and his aura would react so strongly he would contort into his mighty dog demon form and take to the sky to hunt down whatever threatened his soul.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Sesshomaru did something he rarely did at all. He slept, deeply and peacefully, with his greatest treasure tucked safely in his arms.

The next few months passed by all too quickly, each night with Rin and Sesshomaru holding each other tightly while they slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, Age 18<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin stared up at him, doing her best to remain calm and collected. All she wanted to do was cry. It was early May and Rin should have been having the time of her life. She'd just finished the first year of college and Rin had planned to share as much of her summer break with Sesshomaru as possible. Rin had decided that this was the summer she was going to seduce him, to make him hers. She was an adult now, she'd matured immensely since she'd first met him at the tender age of fifteen and Rin was a woman now. It was time and she wasn't planning to let anything stand in her way. At least, she hadn't been planning to let anything stand in her way. Now, it seemed like she didn't stand a chance when confronting fate, because fate had a way of bitch slapping her plans in the face and wrecking her dreams. Rin should have been living life without any cares or concerns in the world, yet there she was, her heart lying broken at her feet. It shouldn't be happening. It couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not to him. Didn't the world understand they were supposed to be together? Didn't it?<p>

All of her plans for the summer were ruined. All of her plans for the next year were ruined. Sesshomaru was leaving her for an entire year. Some sort of deployment to assist in a war in the middle east. Apparently being one of the few remaining demons in the world (there were less than 4000) meant that Sesshomaru was on some sort of list controlled by the government. It was how he had been recruited into the company he and the others worked for. It was not technically government funded, but very high ranking officials knew about it and made sure the proper allowances were given to them and the company to ensure they were happy with where they were and wouldn't be seeking out other opportunities. This allowed the government to call on certain individuals once or two, when in dire need of assistance for certain military issues. Rin didn't know much else about it except that it was for at least one year that Sesshomaru would be gone, perhaps longer. An entire year without hearing from him, seeing him, anything. He would be so deeply integrated into the assignment he wouldn't be able to contact her. How was Rin supposed to survive that? What if something happened to him and Rin never found out?

"Are you sure you need to go? That you have to? Maybe you can stay." Her voice cracked slightly and Rin looked away from him, placing a trembling hand over her mouth. Sesshomaru took a step towards her, closing the space between them as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his embrace. Rin's hands clenched his shirt, hiding her face in his chest as the tears she had been holding in began to fall as she sobbed quietly. "You can't leave me. You told me you would never leave me, but this feel like it's forever."

Sesshomaru ran one of his hands down her long black hair, smoothing it once, then twice, in his attempt to comfort her. "Rin, I have obligations I must attend to."

Rin pushed away from him, his words stinging in her ears. "Your obligations should be to me! Not to some stupid company that thinks its a great idea to rent you out as a private soldier for the government. You're not in the military, you can't just deploy to some godforsaken country in the middle of nowhere and fight a battle that isn't yours." The anger in her voice would have startled both Kagome and Sango, possibly even Inuyasha. Sesshomaru barely bat an eye at her tone. Didn't he understand how life altering this was for her? He couldn't just leave.

"This Sesshomaru does what he must. You should not question my judgment." Sesshomaru moved away from Rin, his fingers clenching into a fist as he stared at the crying young woman in front of him.

"I never question you, I never think twice about your actions because I trust you. But you've made promises to me too. You might not have said them with words but it's in the way you look at me. The way you touch me and hold me." Rin ran a hand through her long hair before crossing her arms over her chest and sitting down in a chair in the lounge attached to her bedroom.

"You know nothing." Sesshomaru spat at her, his eyes turning a dull shade of red before returning to normal as he came to her, towering over her in attempt to intimidate Rin. She merely stared up at him, hurt in her eyes. She expected some sort of emotion from him, but she didn't anticipate his rage. It was a foreign concept for Rin to see and she wasn't sure how she felt now that it was directed at her. She stared at him a few more seconds, letting his harsh words sink in before she responded, her words equally as passionate.

"I know that I love you." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly before the careful mask he always wore descended over his face, leaving Rin with a sense of unease at just throwing those words at him like that. This was the first fight they'd ever had and she was throwing the fact that she loved him in his face? How petty could she get? Rin sucked in a deep breath, her shoulders slumping as she looked away from him and to the ground, careful to stare at the shoes he was wearing. "I know that when you're gone I feel like I can't breathe. That I'm almost empty. I know that I don't care about anyone or anything the way I care about you. Sometimes I worry so much that I don't sleep for days because I'm worried you might not come back. I know that you care for me, it's in the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking at you. I know that you always make sure nothing bad happens to me, even when you're off on some kind of assignment. I know that since the moment I laid my eyes on you that I was yours and you were mine. So if that's nothing to you, then yeah, I guess I don't know anything."

Rin sat back in her chair, wiping another stray tear as it tracked down her face before she looked up and up until her gaze met Sesshomaru's. She had filled out the past year and a half, her chest and hips developing a nice curve even though her waist had stayed small and her height had only increased by three inches. She was taller, but still so much shorter than Sesshomaru she had to crane her neck to see his face. Rin had wanted it that way though, to be able to look up at him.

Now as Rin looked at the impassive face of Sesshomaru, she felt like a fool for admitting all those things aloud to him. God, he must think her an idiot. Rin stood, almost knocking back the chair she'd been sitting in with the force of her haste.

"Look forget I said anything. It's not like it matters." Rin brushed past Sesshomaru, her breath hitching in her throat as long fingers wrapped along her wrist tugging her back until her body pivoted and Rin was pulled into Sesshomaru. She opened her mouth, intent on asking him what he was doing. Imagine her surprise when Sesshomaru's head bent down, his lips gently pressing into hers.

Rin's eyes stayed open for a few more seconds as she took in the sudden changes that were occurring between her and her Sesshomaru. He was kissing her. He was _kissing _her. How many times had she imagined this moment, this kiss? How many hours had she wondered at how soft his lips would be, how he would hold her when it happened? His lips were like velvet, soft and wonderful as they caressed her own. She sighed into his lips, letting her own press against him as she shut her eyes, allowing her mind and body to enjoy the kiss and the embrace of the man she loved with all of her heart and soul.

Sesshomaru deepened the kiss, one of his hands clinging to the lower part of Rin's back, allowing him to bend her slightly as his lips trailed over hers. He knew kissing her now, the night before he planned to leave her for a lengthy time in a human's eyes was a bad decision. It would leave them both wanting more, which they wouldn't be able to have for several months at least. But knowing she hurt, knowing he was at fault for such heartache and the tears in her eyes, Sesshomaru wasn't too proud to give her the only thing he knew she wanted; his affection and his love. When words were incapable of adequately describing what Rin meant to him, his lips talked to her in other ways, leaving her lips to trail softly to her cheek and down to her neck, featherlight, yet settling deep within her.

Rin didn't think she would ever forget that moment, especially when his teeth nibbled on her neck before gently biting down. Rin sucked in a breath at the sharp sting, not expecting his teeth to actually pierce her skin.

Sesshomaru held on to Rin tightly, his tongue laving at the wound until he felt it heal beneath his mouth. He'd marked her, something he hadn't planned on doing for many years, possibly ever. When Rin had been fifteen, Sesshomaru knew he would not ever make her his mate because she was human. When she'd turned sixteen, he'd thought it might eventually happen. When she'd been foolish and kissed a boy while she thought Sesshomaru was gone and he'd found out, Sesshomaru knew the odds of her becoming his were much greater than he'd planned. He had concealed his jealousy well, but Sesshomaru had tracked the human boy down and threatened his life for daring to touch what didn't belong to him. When Rin had turned seventeen and her body had started maturing as well as her personality, Sesshomaru knew he couldn't stay away from her, couldn't go without her being his in every way. Now, with Rin declaring her love and misery all at once, Sesshomaru could not part without leaving her something of himself behind. Something to connect them to one another for the rest of their days, even while they might be a part.

Knowing the mating mark had taken, Sesshomaru kissed the spot once more before breaking his mouth away from her skin, his chin resting on top of her head as he held her to him.

His father, when he had lived centuries before, had once spoken of a mate bond, about how delicate, yet powerful it was. Sesshomaru had scoffed at his father's words, believing a mate would only cause weakness. No strength could come from having a weak woman at his side and yet...

Sesshomaru looked down at the young mate in his arms, feeling the power his father had spoken of flowing through him. He would do anything to protect her, to keep her safeguarded against the dangers of the world. Anything.

"The time will pass quickly."

Rin shook her head before resting it back against his head. "No it won't."

* * *

><p><strong>There we are, chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it, please feel free to leave me a review or to like the story!<strong>

**Much love,**

**Mo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback on this story! I think it might actually be my favorite out of all the other stories I've written. Normally I get so excited about a story that I'll be writing that I get too hasty when I write and I feel like some of them lose something in the process. So far, I'm loving every bit of the ideas I have in mind for this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, Age 20<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin sat up with a start, all the homework on her bed scattering awkwardly before most of it tumbled to the ground. She clutched at the pain radiating from her chest and arm, unsure of what the hell was happening. She'd been studying for an exam in one of her criminal justice classes when she'd fallen asleep. Rin turned her head, glaring at the bright numbers coming from the clock on her nightstand. <strong>4:27AM.<strong> She'd only been asleep for about three hours before she'd woken up.

Rin gripped her chest tightly with the arm that wasn't radiating pain. Rin ripped the comforter off of her body, wincing when she moved and placed her feet on the ground, forcing herself to stand. When she was capable of more than just panting in place, Rin moved to the wall by the bedroom door, fumbling until she found the light switch and flipped it on, light spreading throughout her previously darkened bedroom. Not wasting any time, Rin stepped in front of the full length mirror by the door, staring at the arm that was in excruciating pain.

Had something bitten her? But there was pain in her chest as well. She spent a good five minutes inspecting her arm before feeling satisfied that nothing was bruised, broken or blemished. Next, she removed her tank top to stare at her chest, right in between her breasts where the pain was the most intense. It felt like it was almost at her heart, although not quite. She eyed herself in the mirror, not comprehending why she was experiencing such an overwhelming sensation throughout her body. Maybe she'd had a bad dream in which she got hurt? Maybe her body was pulling off some phantom limb thingy.

Yeah, it sounded stupid when she thought about it. 'Phantom limb thingy'? God.

Rin went to pull her shirt back on, pausing at the healed puncture wound on her shoulder. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru in over a year, nor had she heard from him. She'd been devastated when he first left, pining after him like crazy. After the first six months of being without him, it had gotten a bit easier. Not better, but easier. Not seeming him everyday hurt, but the longer he was gone, the sooner he would be back. Rin just wished it would be a lot sooner. They'd projected a year, and it had been five months longer than that. Hopefully he would be coming back to her any day.

On the bright side, in his absence Rin had focused solely on college, taking as many summer and winter classes as possible. It was a lot of hard work, but Rin had bumped up her projected graduation date by over a year. All she needed was another semester of college after this one and she would be able to graduate in the upcoming winter, a few days after her 21st birthday. Maybe, if she was lucky, Sesshomaru would be home by then. She thought about him constantly, about the last kiss they'd shared and the scar he'd left on her body. Rin didn't know why he left it or what it meant exactly, but Sesshomaru had given it to her, much like the necklace and ring she always wore, and she knew it was something to be cherished, even if she had no idea what it was.

Placing her shirt back on, Rin reached over to turn the light back off when another wave of pain hit her chest. Rin grunted, bending over as the sensation nearly knocked her off her feet. What was happening to her?

Rin sucked in a deep breath, before calling out Inuyasha's name, hoping he was somewhere in the large house and would hear her. Rin didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, it wasn't human like in any shape or form. It was definitely something that required the assistance of a demon, even a half demon. Rin wasn't picky. She continued taking deep breaths and pushing them out slowly through her mouth, trying to calm the erratic beating of her heart as it threatened to beat out of her chest. She felt panicked and nervous. Scared. Something wasn't right and the more she hurt, the worse Rin felt it had to do with Sesshomaru.

She knew it sounded completely crazy, but Rin had always felt bonded to Sesshomaru, sometimes feeling they could each sense what the other was feeling. Was it possible he was in pain and she was feeling it? God, she hoped not. For sake and for hers. If he was hurting, what could Rin do to help him? She didn't even know where he was, none of her friends knew, not even Inuyasha. If they didn't know where he was, then maybe the other people in their agency had no idea either, just a general location. What if he was hurt and alone and no one came to help him?

_Calm down, _Rin scolded herself. _This is Sesshomaru, we're thinking about. When did he ever need anyone to help him fight his battles? He's the most powerful person you've ever met in your life, remember? Humans aren't going to be enough to take him down, so stop worrying. _

Rin's thoughts were interrupted at the soft knock on her door.

"Come in." Rin called from her vulnerable position, her chest hurting too much to sit up properly. The doorknob twisting softly before Inuyasha poked his head through the door, squinting at Rin.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?"

Rin grunted at the nickname. Would he ever stop calling her that? Oh right, when she was like fifty years older or something. "Inuyasha, something is wrong. I keep feeling all of this intense pain but nothing is physically injured." Inuyasha entered the room, pulling out a chair usually reserved for Sesshomaru and gently easing Rin into it. Rin sighed in relief as she settled into the chair that she could have sworn smelled like Sesshomaru. At least... Something in the room smelled like him. To be fair, his scent usually traveled around with her, although Rin was generally sure she was hallucinating it. Too bad she couldn't hallucinate the image of Sesshomaru holding her at night or kissing her senseless. She would have enjoyed those so much more than his smell, as enticing and erotic as it was to her.

"When did it start, Rin?" Inuyasha sounded bleak. When Rin looked up at him, she noticed his expression was solemn. Too solemn for someone like Inuyasha. She hadn't seen him that melancholy since Kagome dumped him for the 5th and so far, final time a few weeks ago. They were way too passionate in their love, always having a spat or two and breaking up only to get back together again a few days later. This time, however, Kagome was sticking to her guns and keeping away from Inuyasha. Heck, Rin couldn't even remember what the reason had been this last time, not that it mattered right now. What mattered was the look on Inuyasha's face and the sense of unease that climbed up Rin's spine like a chill in the dead of the night.

"You know what's wrong, don't you?" Inuyasha remained silent. Her heart sputtered painfully in her chest as she stared at Inuyasha. He looked so much like Sesshomaru, sometimes it hurt her to see him. _Sesshomaru. _"Is he... He can't be dead." Tears filled her eyes, causing the image of Inuyasha to blur before her as she swiped angrily at the tears forming, hoping to catch them before they fell. "Please, please, _please!" _He couldn't be dead. He couldn't leave her. He wouldn't. She stood quickly from the chair Inuyasha had sat her in, almost as if it burned her to touch what Sesshomaru had claimed as his own.

"Rin, try to calm down." Inuyasha held up his hands, one of them reaching for Rin in attempt to bring her to him. To comfort her. Rin slapped his hand away, pain forgotten as she turned and practically hissed at him.

"Calm down? Calm down! He's not dead and you're lying to me!"

"Rin, I never said he was dead!" Inuyasha shouted at her, no doubt waking the rest of the people in the house in the process. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, pacing back and forth throughout the room before finally turning back to her. "Command lost contact a few hours ago, which isn't too odd, considering its Sesshomaru."

"Then why were you staring at me like something terrible had happened?"

"Because his last known location experienced a huge bombing about an hour ago. The blast was nuclear and any normal person would have been killed instantly."

"But Sesshomaru isn't normal, he's a demon."

"Right, and Rin... If you're feeling pain, that means he's alive." She felt a rush of relief. "But that also means the wounds he must have sustained from the blast are severe, possibly even life threatening if he's projecting his pain out to you." Rin furrowed her brow.

"How could he possibly project his pain out to me?" She absentmindedly rubbed the bite mark on her shoulder, eyes widening when Inuyasha nodded at what she was doing. "He can do that through this bite he gave me?"

"It's not just a bite. It's a mating mark. He's branded you."

Branded her? Like a piece of cattle? Rin shook her head, knowing she was getting off track. "I don't know what a mating mark is."

Inuyasha sighed before going through Rin's dresser, pulling out socks, a pair of jeans and a bra before handing them to her. "This isn't the time to discuss it. If Sesshomaru was injured this badly then as soon as he's found he'll be evacuated to the nearest location, probably somewhere in Germany to heal. Since you've been marked by him I can get you to the medical center in Germany and hopefully get you in to see him. I'm sure he's been missing you as badly as you've been missing him, and if's he's in this much pain, he'll need you by his side to help him as he heals."

"That doesn't sound like Sesshomaru. He might not even want to see me." Rin knew Sesshomaru, didn't Inuyasha? If he was that injured, that hurt, Sesshomaru wouldn't want a bunch of them lingering around him day and not, especially not those he always protected. He would feel weak and be angered that those he cared about saw his weaknesses. Rin didn't care if he was weak, she wanted to be with him always, but she knew in her heart that Sesshomaru was a proud demon. He hadn't seen her in over a year, he wouldn't want their first encounter after such time to be her staring down at him while he lay in a hospital bed.

"Well, if there is one person on this planet he will be calm and decent around, it's you. You need to come just in case." Rin nodded in agreement. Nothing would stop her from being by his side, especially if he wanted her there.

The words were barely out of Inuyasha's mouth before the bedroom door burst open, revealing a scantily clad and messy haired Kagome. "There has been an accident on Sesshomaru's mission. Command just paged us all, we need to be prepared to move immediately." She stopped and glared at Inuyasha. "What the hell are you doing in Rin's room at this time of night and why are you holding her bra?"

"Now isn't the time for this crap, Kagome. I came to get Rin. She knows something has happened to Sesshomaru."

"That doesn't explain why you're holding her bra." Kagome grumbled irritably before settling a sensitive gaze to Rin. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I will be when I see him." Rin felt the pain that had been plaguing her body cut off immediately, almost as if Sesshomaru realized he'd been projecting his pain to her and ended it at once. He'd cut her off intentionally, not wanting her to know the pain he was in. Rin truly hoped he would want to see her when the time came for them to reunite.

* * *

><p><strong>15 hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin was exhausted. Running off of three hours of sleep and little food, Rin knew she should have been passed out in the waiting room of the secluded hospital, but she was too nervous. Too scared. Too everything. Inuyasha had gone back with one of the doctors over an hour ago and had yet to return. Rin hadn't seen Sesshomaru yet, despite the lack of other patients in the large, yet deserted hospital.<p>

The only way to reach the hospital had been by helicopter because it was located in some super secret facility out in the middle of a giant forest that was owned by the company all her bodyguards worked for. Seriously. A super secret company owning a super secret forest in a foreign country to hide a super secret hospital designed only for the soldiers in their company? It sounded bizarre, but after arriving by helicopter and not seeing anyone else even slightly resembling a patient, Rin had to wonder how loaded this company was that she had never heard of. In fact, Rin doubted anyone outside of the government even knew the existence of the company. It was all hush hush.

Not that any of it should have been Rin's top priority. And it wasn't. Rin was just trying in vain to focus on anything and everything other than the demon who was somewhere in the hospital, in pain and without her.

What if Sesshomaru didn't want to see Rin? Granted, Rin felt like she meant too much to Sesshomaru for him to reject her after she'd come all this way just to be with him.

"It'll be okay, Rin." Sango said in a comforting tone, although Rin felt anything but comforted. She was on edge, restless and frankly, a bit moody. What the hell was taking so damn long?

"I hope you're right Sango. I don't know what I'll do if I can't see him."

"Cross that bridge when you come to it, right?"

Rin nodded, jumping out of her seat when she caught sight of a ragged looking Inuyasha. She rushed over to him, not waiting for the others as she gripped his arm. "Did you see him?" Inuyasha nodded. "What is it? What's happened to him?"

"The doctor's had a serum they developed using his blood. They used it to keep him unconscious to allow his body to heal as much as it can. It will probably be a few days before he's up." That didn't sound so bad. Rin knew he healed almost instantly, which meant it must have been bad for him to be in a medically induced coma. "Rin... The blast blew a hole in his chest, almost right to his heart. Luckily whatever hit him missed." Rin sighed in relief, feeling better than she had when she'd woken over 16 hours ago. "But Rin, Sesshomaru lost his left arm." Rin sucked in a deep breath, her hand moving from Inuyasha's arm to cover her mouth. She stared at the half demon wide eyed, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Inuyasha sighed, not protesting when Kagome wrapped an arm around his waist and held him to her, offering her support even if they were at odds. "Look, I spoke to one of the doctors and he said you can go in there with him, at least for a few hours. He should be asleep for days, but maybe if he can sense your presence he'll be more at ease and heal more quickly."

That sounded like a plan to Rin. Not wasting any time, the gang followed Inuyasha through a set of double doors and down an abandoned, dimly lit hallway, stopping right by a door at the end of the hallway. The window in the door was blocked out, allowing complete privacy. At Inuyasha's slight nod, Rin grabbed the door handle, pausing to stare the people behind her before she opened it.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't think anyone else should go in there. At least not until he's doing better." Miroku gave her a confused look while Sango and the others nodded their heads in understanding.

Pressing down on the handle, Rin pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside the darkened room, turning to close the door, not satisfied until she heard a soft click confirming it was indeed shut. She turned around, seeing the silhouette of the the curtain that was covering the bed from her view. She moved to the opposite side of the room, relieved to see the curtain stopped halfway around his bed, only meant to keep spectators from seeing him if they entered the room. Next to his bed on a nightstand was a small lamp that Rin reached over and turned on, content with the dull light that emanated from it. She didn't want the bright light to hurt Sesshomaru's eyes, even if he was in a coma. She grabbed a nearby chair, lifting it and setting it right next to the bed, sitting in it as comfortably as possible before finally turning her attention to the sleeping form in front of her.

Rin had been afraid to look at him, afraid to see his broken and battered body in front of her. She had only ever known him as strong and full of power, a part of her was afraid to see him vulnerable. But looking at him lying on a bed in the hospital, Rin was shocked to realize that he didn't appear weak at all. He seemed as strong as ever, unbreakable. Rin cracked a small smile, tears forming in her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. Sesshomaru, the sleeping form in front of her, looked almost as normal as he always did. Well, normal for Sesshomaru. There were no wounds or cuts on his face or neck, but his bare chest was covered by a bandage the size of Rin's fist. Considering there were no blood stains on the gauze wrapping, Rin could only assume the wound had already healed drastically, which made her heart beat more steadily in her chest than it had in almost 24 hours.

Moving her eyes from his beautifully muscular, yet wounded chest, Rin looked at what was left of his left arm. His left arm ended right at the middle of what used to be his bicep, another piece of gauze covering the stump that used to hold his arm. There was no blood on that wound either, leaving Rin to suspect it was probably more healed than his chest. How could the doctors think he would be healing for days? Didn't they know the amount of power Sesshomaru wielded? He wouldn't need days of endless sleep to heal his body, he was almost healed now. Granted, the amount of healing might leave him tired, but Rin didn't think he would need as much time as the doctors suspected. Sesshomaru was too strong for that.

Rin stared at the demon before her, knowing she was being careless with her gaze as it slid all over his naked chest. She would have looked farther down his body, greedy for the sight of him, but a sheet covered his lower half, effectively shutting out the rest of his body from Rin's view.

She couldn't believe it had been so long since she'd seen him. Seventeen long months without his touch, without holding him, speaking to him, just looking at him. How had she done it? Looking at Sesshomaru now, Rin didn't think she would have ever had the willpower to go so long without him in her life. He was her everything, sometimes she even thought he was her reason for breathing. Wasn't that a very immature ideal? To base the quality of one's life off of one individual? Rin didn't care. As far as she was concerned, Sesshomaru was her everything.

Knowing how close the love of her life had come to death, Rin did the only thing she could think of. She used what space she had available next to the right side of his body and crawled on to the bed, wrapping her arms around his right one, keeping both of her legs on top of the sheet and as intertwined with his as she could manage with the blanket as a barrier. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, relishing the heat his body put off as she held him to her. Rin immediately felt more relaxed and rested than she had in several months. She'd missed him, missed this. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at finding so much joy being near him again. After all, he had nearly died for it to happen.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Rin said into Sesshomaru's ear before kissing him on the lips and laying back down, cradling his arm with her body as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rin was jostled awake by someone she didn't know, a stern looking nurse by the sight of her clothing and expression.<p>

"What...?" Was all Rin could manage before moving her head away from Sesshomaru to stare at the woman next to their bed.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing lying in my patient's bed?"

"Uh... My name is Rin. And I think you're being too loud. Sesshomaru needs to rest." The nurse glared daggers at Rin, scoffing at the young woman before grabbing her arm, intending to rip her out of the bed." Rin's mouth dropped open in shock before she jerked her arm back. "Are you trying to wake him up?!" Rin hissed lowly. "Don't touch me or he's going to be pissed!"

"I don't need little skanks in here while I have a patient recovering from a nearly fatal wound!" The lady who's name tag read 'Kagura' glared down at Rin, almost ready to grab for her again. Rin rolled her eyes before looking down at Sesshomaru, seeing for herself that he still slept peacefully in his bed.

"Listen, lady, I don't know why you're being so damn cranky with me, but if you need to know some details, would you leave me the hell alone if you knew I was his mate?" Kagura narrowed her eyes at Rin, clearly in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'mate'?" Rin sat up in the bed in frustration, looking down at her hands before an idea struck.

"I mean, like I'm his wife. See?" Rin held up the ring on her finger, feeling like she needed to claim her territory around the psycho nurse, as if it was important somehow. Sure, her and Sesshomaru weren't married, but being someone's mate, as Inuyasha had called her earlier, seemed pretty damn official to Rin. If Inuyasha thought it was, then so did Rin. As she held up her ring finger, Rin felt more and more like the piece of protective jewelry had other meanings as well. Maybe Sesshomaru had used it to stake his claim like Rin was currently using it to stake hers.

Kagura stared at the ring in shock, almost as if she couldn't believe the demon in the bed could have a wife. Or mate. Whatever Rin was. It was clear to Rin the lady had some kind of design on Sesshomaru, not that Rin cared. Sesshomaru was an honorable man and demon, he wouldn't be stringing two women along. Rin knew she was the only one in his life and she didn't have a problem letting another woman know that as well.

"You can confirm it with Inuyasha if you want, but considering I'm Sesshomaru's family, I don't see any reason I can't be in here with him. I'm not laying down anywhere near one of his injuries and I've made sure not to jostle him while we rest."

Kagura cleared her throat. "Very well. I'll let the doctor know Sesshomaru has company."

"Please do," Rin mumbled back, knowing they both needed to be more quiet.

The woman left the room, the door banging shut behind her. Rin winced at the noise, turning her head back down to the demon in the bed. She sucked in a deep breath at the bright golden eyes looking up at her. Rin smiled happily before leaning down and kissing Sesshomaru, her lips lingering on his for a moment before she pulled away to stare down at him again. He was awake! She knew keeping her tears locked up had been the right answer. Sesshomaru would have been mad if he thought she'd been crying over him, making Rin extremely glad she'd kept them at bay and kept her faith that he would be okay. She knew he wouldn't just die on her. He was far too powerful and she was far too stubborn for either of them to let that happen.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice was gravelly, probably from the blast and lack of drink since he'd been out. She knew he would be up sooner than the doctors had said. Was she the only one who knew how much power he possessed? Obviously.

"Do you need water?" Rin sat up again, looking around the room until she noticed another door on the opposite side that led to a bathroom and sink. "Let me get you something to drink."

Sesshomaru gripped her wrist with his hand, the hold slightly painful. Rin turned her head from her wrist back to Sesshomaru, not sure why he was holding her wrist so painfully. His grip eased slightly, almost as if he had just realized he'd been holding on too tightly.

"What are you doing here, Rin?" Her brow furrowed at the question. What was she doing there? What kind of question was that?

"I don't know what you mean. Did you think I wouldn't come to you after you almost died?" He lifted his upper lip in a silent snarl, almost insulted by her answer. Her own irritation flared to life before she beat it back down. Now wasn't the time to get mad at him, even if he was kind of an ass sometimes. He was her ass, that's why she was there. "Sesshomaru, if you let go of my hand I can grab some water for you. You're probably dehydrated."

"I need nothing." Rin wanted to roll her eyes or possibly scream in frustration. Instead, she did neither. She could be an adult when she needed to be, like right at that very moment. If he didn't want her to grab him anything, then she wouldn't. Even if she knew he needed it.

"Okay, you don't need anything. That's fine. We can both just wait right here." She kept her tone gentle, not wanting to irritate him further. Unbeknownst to her, gentle was the last thing Sesshomaru required. Gentleness at such a time made him feel even weaker.

"Rin. Leave." The words came out harshly as he practically shoved Rin's hand away from his body, her body sliding off the bed and her feet landing on the tiled floor before she turned back at him, slightly startled.

"Leave? I haven't seen you in so long and you think I'm just going to walk away and leave you alone here? You wouldn't do that to me, why would I do that to you?"

"Because you are a weak human, afraid to be alone. This Sesshomaru has no need for such things." The insult rolled off of his tongue as if he'd been waiting for years to throw it in her face that she was weak and human. Rin's jaw dropped before she snapped it back, eyes flashing fire as she stared at him from her superior height.

"Excuse me?"

"Leave." If the words could have been said any more harshly, they would have cut through Rin's flesh like a sharp blade. Her eyes reflected the hurt in her heart as she looked at him in shock. Why she was shocked, she had no idea. She had known something like this could have happened. He was a proud demon, one of the most proud people she'd ever encountered. Did she really think he would want her to see him like he was, stretched out on a bed covered in bandages? No, but she hadn't expected him to be so rough about it.

"I know you don't want me to see you like this, but I don't care. I don't want to leave you."

"I do not wish for your pity. Only for your departure."

"I don't pity you, Sesshomaru. God, is that what you think? Nearly a day ago I thought you had died and that I would never see you again. Do you really think I care that you're laying weak and injured in a hospital bed? I'm just glad you're alright." As soon as she saw the ire in his eyes, Rin knew she'd gone too far. She shouldn't have said anything about him being injured or weak. What the hell had she been thinking? She was an idiot.

Sesshomaru sat up quickly, far too quickly than she knew he was able, for she saw the slight sway in his body. She moved forward to steady him, regretting it when his eyes flashed red and he growled at her, his hand grabbing both of her wrists in his grip and shoving her away from him.

Rin knew he hadn't meant to shove her so hard, but as she stumbled back into the forgotten chair she'd sat in less than a day ago, Rin fell, slamming painfully into the ground, her wrist twisting painfully as her butt fell on it while she had used her hands to try to catch her fall.

Rin cried out in pain before she stopped the sound a second too late. She used her good hand to help herself to her feet, ignoring the guarded expression on Sesshomaru's face as he looked at the injured wrist she cradled at her stomach. Rin's mouth dried as she stared at him, feeling slightly afraid of the demon she loved.

"I can't believe you just did that." Rin's voice sounded distorted as her throat clogged and the tears she'd been holding in finally started to fall, a few days too late. Sesshomaru stared at her a moment longer before turning his head away, scoffing.

"Crying is for the weak, Rin. Leave me."

"Fine. Clearly that's what you want if you thinking hurting me is the right answer." Rin turned to leave, ignoring the throbbing in her wrist as she did so. "By the way, if crying is for the weak I'm surprised you're not crying like a giant baby, you jerk."

Rin didn't wait for a reply, hurrying out of the room and finding her way back to the lobby where Inuyasha and the others were. For the first time in her life, Rin couldn't wait to be away from Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stared down at what little was left of his left arm, growling at the nub in anger. What a waste.<p>

He sat up in the hospital bed, his upper lip curling in disgust as he looked at the room around him. He hated hospitals. Was never to the point where he needed one, and yet there he was.

Weak, just as Rin had called him.

Sesshomaru had woken while the Kagura nurse had been in the room with Rin, listening in on their conversation. His body had been relaxed enough to allow Rin near him, but as the other woman had entered the room, he'd awoken, not trusting someone he hardly knew in his less powerful state. He was injured and with that, the beast he normally held such control over was roaming more freely. Probably why he'd been so cruel to Rin.

Rin.

She had changed since he'd seen her last. Human time was funny that way. It hadn't seemed too long for him, yet her body had matured, her face had thinned out, making her look more beautiful than ever. When she had leaned down and kissed him, for a moment Sesshomaru had felt completely whole.

Then he'd realized how vulnerable he was, how she had seen him that way. She'd offered to get him water and something inside of him had snapped. Was his little human so unsure of his capabilities she thought he couldn't fetch himself water if he required it? Foolish. Then she had the audacity to argue with him when he requested she leave, her tone gentle and full of implications. She thought him too weak to even be capable of banter back and forth, it was apparently obvious.

Then she had called him weak, vulnerable. His mate. She had made him unworthy of her with a few simple words.

He hadn't wanted her near him, to see him until he could be worthy of her again and the thought made him angry. She might have been his mate but Sesshomaru needed to prove himself worthy to no one, especially a human woman. Sesshomaru hadn't wished to harm Rin, he only intended to put distance between them. Then she had fallen, which was his fault. She'd gotten hurt and she had blamed him, as she should have. He'd done that to her. Harmed her.

Then he'd insulted her, knowing she would leave him alone after all that. And with one final parting shot, she had.

Sesshomaru felt relief for perhaps an instant before he knew how foolish his behavior had been. The one creation in this world he could not live without (quite literally) and he had pushed her away from him. He was despicable. She was his to protect and at the first test of love, he had harmed her.

He truly was weak.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's 21st birthday<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin knew she should have been enjoying herself. She was finally at the point where she could drink alcohol legally out in public. Wasn't that supposed to be a good thing?<p>

Too bad Rin couldn't care less.

Kagome silently handed Rin another shot of something that taste foul and Rin sucked it down in less than a second, barely pausing to let the liquid settle in her stomach before she grabbed another shot and took it.

"Slow down, Rin. We don't want you to get sick." Sango said cheerfully. Too cheerfully for Rin's taste. She glared at her friends, the alcohol making her head buzz and her nose tingle. It also made Rin's eyes water before she decided to think about anything other than Sesshomaru.

She'd just finished her last final, passing it no doubt. That meant she was all set to graduate college in a few weeks from tonight, something she was extremely anxious about. She hadn't been too sure if the FBI or CIA were some of the routes she wanted to take, but she'd already received an offer elsewhere. Surprisingly, it was from the same company that held contracts for all of her friends, even including Sesshomaru.

If he still worked there. Rin wasn't sure. She hadn't seen him since he'd played a hand in fracturing her wrist at the hospital in Germany. She hadn't asked Inuyasha about him, nor any of the others. If Sesshomaru had wanted to speak to her, he knew how. But he hadn't made contact, not in months.

Sometimes Rin felt him lurking about, which was probably just wishful thinking, but it was happening more and more frequently. Rin was starting to think he was stalking her. Sure, he could stalk her all he wanted, but God forbid he pick up a fucking phone and call her to apologize for acting like a jackass.

Granted, she could have picked up the phone and apologized for calling him a weak, cry baby jerk. But who cared? He didn't, so why should she?

"Earth to Rin." Kagome waved a hand in front of Rin's face, bringing her out of her daze. "You've had far too much to drink. I think we need to get you back to your super fun new condo, right?"

Condo? It took Rin a few seconds to realize she had just moved into a new place that morning. Since it was officially the end of her bodyguards contracts, Rin had decided to move out of that giant mansion and into a really nice apartment a lot closer to town. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a half bath and a garage. It was all extremely nice, the condo was brand new and Rin was sharing it with Kagome. Sure, Kagome would probably spend some of her nights with Inuyasha and sometimes Rin expected her to be gone on missions, but it was still nice to know she wouldn't be alone. Rin had also asked Sango to move in with them, but Sango and Miroku had already been shacked up together in the mansion and had decided to find their own place. Inuyasha had his own place as well, though Rin had no idea where it was. It wasn't like she planned on visiting his house at any point in time, especially if Sesshomaru would be there.

"I don't want to leave yet." Rin grumbled to the women with her before walking unsteadily to the bar and ordering another round of shots from the bartender. After setting three drinks in front of Rin, the bartender winked and her and slipped her a sheet of paper with his name and number on it.

"Drinks are on the house, sweetheart." With another wink, the man turned to walk to the opposite side of the bar, pouring drinks for more patrons.

_Sweetheart _? She wasn't anyone's sweetheart, least of all that guys. Bleh.

Rin realized she didn't have the hand capacity to carry all three shots, so she took hers and downed it. She then grabbed the other two and walked even more unsteadily to Kagome and Sango, holding out their shots.

"Mine was good. Drink up," Rin slurred, her limbs not working at all how she had anticipated. Sure, Rin had been drunk plenty of times before, she was a soon to be college graduate. Obviously she'd been to plenty of parties during her college days. This time, however, Rin was far more drunk than she had ever been. She looked at the empty chair at their table, stepping to it and moving to sit down, shocked when she missed and fell on her ass, staring dazedly up at Kagome and Sango, who both laughed loudly at her.

"I think I'm drink. I mean drunk." Rin said from the floor. The more she sat there, the more she realized how exhausted she was. And how sad. How long had she been so sad? Did it matter? Did anything?

With that, Rin decided it was time to lay down, which was exactly what she did. Laying under the table at Kagome and Sango's feet, Rin shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Rin. Rin. RIN."<p>

"I'm kind of worried. How much did she drink?"

"I don't know, I wasn't counting!"

"Well, don't you think one of us should have been?"

"God, she's passed out under a table in a bar. Sesshomaru is going to kill us."

"Whatever. I don't see him in here, do you?"

"Well, no. I guess not."

"No, of course not. He isn't going to show his face to her."

"You know, Sango. I think you spoke too soon."

"What do you mean? Oh shit, is that-"

"That's who it looks like. I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away."

"How did you know he'd show up, Kagome?"

"Oh come on. We both know he's been following her around for the past few months."

"Well, yeah. But he's never just come up to her before."

"Well she_ is_ passed out. Probably a good time to see her when she won't remember it."

"You don't think she's hearing us talk, do you?"

"Considering I accidentally dropped my purse on her face and she didn't move a muscle, I don't think she can hear us."

"Well you better hope Sesshomaru didn't hear you say that. He'll be pissed."

"Oh her face is _fine_. Besides, Sesshomaru has no right to be pissed about anything. He's the one who left her alone."

"I think it was mutual."

"Yeah, I think you're right. And I thought Inuyasha and I were a messed up couple."

"Did you expect anything less? It's Sesshomaru for crying out loud."

* * *

><p>Rin shoved away from whatever apparatus was holding her immobile, stumbling around in the fresh air before something latched on to her hand and led her to a secluded location. She couldn't see, couldn't see anything but for whatever reason, she knew she was in a perfect place to vomit. Not wasting another moment, Rin did just that. She bent over and vomited up a whole lot of alcohol, her body finally dry heaving as she stumbled backwards.<p>

Everything was spinning now, although very slowly. Just enough to keep her extremely dizzy and regretting every bit of alcohol that had slipped past her lips that evening. Rin realized she could see the whole time, it was just dark outside and she had no idea how to process anything. Now that she'd vomited, Rin knew she was outside, knew she was too drunk to feel cold (or much of her face) and she also knew she wasn't alone.

Not wanting to face him, and Rin definitely knew who it was, Rin decided to run away. Instead, her feet tripped over each other and she flew forward before twisting her body and landing flat on her back, staring up at the night sky. "I think I'm drunk." Rin said loudly as she stared at all the stars in front of her face. Was the earth really spinning that quickly or was she just dizzy?

As she stared straight up into the night sky, a figure emerged from the shadows. Pale skin and long silver hair. Rin didn't bother looking at him, considering that glimpsing him out of the corner of her eye was painful enough.

"I know I'm too drunk to deal with whatever you've come here for."

Sesshomaru remained silent, not that Rin cared. The last time she'd heard his voice he'd thrown one insult after another at her so she really wasn't in the mood to hear him speak to her again. Even if his voice was lovely.

Ugh. What was wrong with her?

"I've only come to escort you safely to your new home."

"I think you've just come to ruin all of my fun."

"You were passed out beneath a table when I found you."

"Well, I'm just a weak little human. Maybe that's how we have fun, passing out under tables."

"Enough, Rin." Rin sat up, ignoring the way the world zigzagged through her vision. She glared up at where she assumed Sesshomaru was.

"You no longer have the right to tell me when enough is enough."

"I have every right." His tone brooked no argument as he grabbed Rin and hauled her to her feet. They both ignored the way she stumbled before righting herself and fighting the tug he had on her arm as he walked her to his vehicle.

"Like I said, you don't have the right."

Sesshomaru opened the car door and shoved Rin inside, being more gentle than his body posture suggested him capable of. What, he didn't like that she didn't want his claim on her anymore? Poor little demon.

Sesshomaru stepped in on his side, reaching over with his right hand and buckling her in before he started the engine and placed the car in drive before driving away. He no doubt knew where he was going, even if she had just moved.

After a few minutes, Rin turned to face him. His jaw was tight, his expression a bit more fiery than it usually was. "So are we going to speak or just drive around town in awkward silence?" No response. "Well, how about I bring up a topic for us?" More silence. "Why exactly have you been following me around like a puppy?"

Sesshomaru didn't bother looking her direction, keeping the car moving steadily through the street, turning when needed.

"We could always talk about how much of a jackass you are. Marking me like I'm your property and then leaving me for over a year. Then nearly dying and then kicking me out of your life, only to stalk me when you think I won't notice. Should we talk about any of that?"

"You are drunk."

Rin rolled her eyes, not caring that it made her nauseous. "Well obviously. If I'd been sober I doubt you would have come near me. Big, bad Sesshomaru is scared of the pathetic, weak human."

"You are purposely trying my patience."

"Just like you purposely kicked me out of your life? Thanks for that, by the way."

"It was not the time for us." Sesshomaru turned the wheel smoothly despite only having one arm, pulling into the driveway of Rin's condo. The drive had been a lot faster than she remembered it being, probably thanks to the alcohol.

"Oh? This is news to me. I just figured any time we were both alive and in the same country was the time for us. Thanks for clearing that up for me."

Rin fumbled with her seatbelt. When Sesshomaru reached over to undo it for her she smacked his hand and shrieked at him. "I can do it myself! I don't need you." With that Rin undid the seatbelt, ripping the car door open and stepping outside into the cold December air. She turned and glared at Sesshomaru before throwing her hands in the air. "God, what are you doing here? You've made it perfectly clear you want nothing to do with me."

She didn't want to see him. His handsome face, his beautiful body. Didn't he understand? It hurt her to look at him. It HURT.

Not bothering to wait for a reply, Rin grabbed the house keys from her jean pocket and walked to her front door, unlocking it and stepping inside. A part of her wanted to slam the door in Sesshomaru's face, but Rin knew there wasn't any point in that. She wasn't THAT petty. Maybe.

Rin didn't pay attention to Sesshomaru, instead going into her bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth. After that she stripped down to her bra and panties, leaving the clothes that smelled like bar in the bathroom hamper. She opened the bathroom door, startled to find Sesshomaru standing on the other side of it in the small hallway. Their eyes both widened at the same time, both for different reasons. Rin was merely startled he was so close, while Sesshomaru was startled she was wearing only her undergarments.

"I smelled like smoke," was Rin's hastily given response before she walked to her bedroom, still in a slightly drunken haze. It turned out vomiting into some bushes really helped sober someone up. Rin unhooked her bra when she entered her room, letting it float to the ground. She went into her closet, grabbing a silk tank top and slipping it over her head before she came back out into her bedroom.

"I'm surprised you didn't vanish off into the night while I changed." Rin moved past Sesshomaru, hopping onto her tall bed and sliding under the covers. She grabbed a hair tie from the nightstand and put her hair up into a bun to keep it out of her face while she slept. Rin laid down before huffing out a breath and throwing back the covers. She stood from the bed and came to stand in front of Sesshomaru, her hands on her hips. "I'm still really mad at you."

"I know."

"Well, good." Then she was kissing him, having thrown her body at his like a lion hunting down its prey. Rin sighed against his lips, enjoying the way his hand wrapped around her waist. She used both of her hands to run through his hair before dragging his head down to hers, bringing their lips as close together as she could manage. Rin moaned as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip, the sensation so powerful her knees weakened at the bite.

Rin pushed away from him, breathing heavily. Sesshomaru reached out, his hand caressing her cheek before he pulled his fingers back, displaying the tears Rin hadn't known she'd been crying.

"You're going to leave me alone again, aren't you?" Sesshomaru stared at her, dragging her body to his and holding her to him, his hand rubbing her back and his chin resting on the crown of her head. Rin clung to him, crying quietly into his shirt, letting the tears that had been building for seven long months finally fall.

"Not if you prefer I stayed."

"How can you even say that to me?"

"I was very cruel to you. Harsh. I harmed you."

"I know you didn't mean to."

"And yet the outcome was the same."

"I'm not afraid of you. Just please don't leave me alone. I can't take it anymore." Sesshomaru kissed the top of Rin's head, his touch featherlight. Rin squeezed her eyes shut, having missed this kind of contact.

"You should rest." Sesshomaru murmured into her hair, breathing her scent in deeply as he did so. Rin nodded her head, taking his hand in hers and leading him to her bed.

"Only if you rest with me. I'm tired of being alone at night."

With that, the couple spread out beneath the covers, Rin laying her head on Sesshomaru's chest and her arm reaching over his chest to hold on to what was left of his arm, touching smooth skin as she did so. Rin sighed, feeling more sober than she had in months, which was odd. But then again, anytime she went without Sesshomaru in her life it was as if she was living in a haze, seeing things but not feeling them. Not like she should have.

"I love you," Rin whispered. She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep, holding Sesshomaru tightly to her as if she were afraid he would disappear if she let go.

Sesshomaru held her just as fiercely, only loosening his grip when her breathing evened out into a deep sleep.

"I love you, Rin." Sesshomaru said the words aloud for the first time, knowing they wouldn't be the last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I hope y'all had a nice Christmas and are looking forward to the new year! I was tempted to make this chapter a lot longer, but I didn't want to burn myself out on one chapter since it's been a few weeks that I've been able to update any of my stories. I hope everyone feels that this was a chapter worth waiting for and that everyone enjoys what I've written for you! As always, thanks so much for all the positive feedback, I really appreciate all the nice comments on the stories I create and I hope I can keep pleasing everyone with each story I do. I'm kind of wanting to start writing different character stories from other shows (obviously romance because I just can't help myself) if anyone has some ideas on characters from shows they think would be great together, as long as its nothing that needs a crossover. Anyways, if someone has an idea, feel free to leave it in the comments below (hopefully with a review as well) or inbox me. Now, on to our story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, Age 21<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru eased Rin off of his chest and laid her body gently on the bed, taking extra care to place the blankets lovingly on top of her, lest she become cold in his absence. She had fallen asleep rather quickly after he had escorted her home, probably due to all the alcohol she'd been drinking.<p>

His Rin... He had caused this, caused her to stumble into such turmoil she had resorted to heavy drinking on her birthday merely in attempt to wipe the memory of him from her mind, if only for a short while. In his absence, he had left behind a woman in need of comfort, in need of love. Had he waited any longer to return to his mate he might have found her in the arms of another, tired of waiting for him.

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly, his soft silver mane brushing along his cheek as he did so.

Logically, Sesshomaru was well aware Rin would never be tempted by some silly mortal man. She knew she was his, just as much as she knew he was hers. In some ways, it made it even worse that Sesshomaru had waited so long to finally come home. And there was no mistake, Rin was indeed his home. After nearly two years without her in his life, Sesshomaru was willing to take every precaution necessary to ensure she was with him forever. No more long missions, no more long nights wishing she was in his arms, no more wondering if she missed him, no more missing her. Rin was his and it was about time Sesshomaru fully committed to that.

Standing, Sesshomaru turned around to stare at the lovely woman occupying the bed. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever encountered. Times like that, when Sesshomaru watched her sleeping form, he found it hard to believe Rin was a mere human, and not something more enchanting. She looked like an angel, all soft eyes and a luminous complexion. It was like she was made out of the moon herself, so ethereal it was breathtaking. And she was his, even if she was still angry with him. She had every right to be, and perhaps she would be even more angry when she woke up tomorrow and realized Kagome wouldn't be moving in with Rin.

Sesshomaru exited the bedroom, making sure his black tee shirt was perfectly straight. Sesshomaru had never been a fan of wrinkles.

Not bothering to waste any more time, Sesshomaru made it to the front door, opening it and stepping out into the cold air, noting the snow beginning to fall. If it lasted into the next day, Rin would be very enthusiastic at the change in weather. She loved snow nearly as much as she loved Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, Sesshomaru intended to bestow his Rin with the perfect gift, something he knew she would cherish forever, just as he cherished her.

"I see you finally made up with Rin," Inuyasha called out in a low tone as he stepped from the shadows and moved towards his older brother. The early morning breeze billowed through both brothers hair, and for a moment it was difficult to see any kind of difference in their appearance. Both demons were mesmerizing as the moon slowly began its descent, making way for the sun. Sesshomaru looked away from his brother and up at the sky, marveling in the snowfall.

"Hn."

Inuyasha cast him a glance before smirking and rubbing some of the snow from his shoulders and hair. Although it was quite cold outside, both demons had a high tolerance for extreme weather, making it difficult for either of them to become chill in such conditions. The result of their body heat was that both brothers were standing in a nearly freezing climate with nothing more than pants and tee shirts on, completely content to remain that way for several hours.

"Feh, yeah right. We both know it's going to take more than one night of you showing up and taking her home from the bar for her to forgive you for leaving her alone so long."

Sesshomaru remained silent. His relationship with Rin was no one else's concern, not even his brother's. If Inuyasha truly thought Rin was cold hearted, he was wrong. Rin was gentle like the breeze currently brushing through his hair. As soft as the moon setting in the sky and as bright and beautiful as a sunrise.

"Did you at least mention to her that you and Kagome had room swapped? I bet Rin threw a fit when she heard you had moved your stuff in here and Kagome had moved in with me." Inuyasha grinned to himself. "Still can't believe me and Kagome are living together. It's gonna be interesting, that's for sure." Inuyasha shifted from side to side, almost as if he wished to convey something more. Instead he shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. Sesshomaru remained silent, knowing if he commented on Inuyasha's behavior then his foolish brother would mistake it for concern, something Sesshomaru rarely showed to anyone other than Rin.

Sesshomaru looked away from his brother, watching the fast falling snow. It would definitely still be coating the ground by morning. Rin would be pleased.

"You didn't tell her about the swap, did you?" Sesshomaru continued gazing in front of him, almost as if his younger brother didn't exist. Inuyasha whistled low in his throat before clapping his brother on the back and heading back the way he'd come from. "Man, brother. You sure know how to make Rin furious, I'll give you that. Good luck at not getting your other arm cut off!" And with that Inuyasha disappeared into the darkness, the same way he'd come.

* * *

><p>Rin sat up slowly, her head feeling entirely too achy as the rest of her body moved sluggishly. Rin didn't entirely remember much about her birthday at the bar, only that she'd finally seen Sesshomaru after so many months without him. Speaking of that...<p>

Rin looked around her room, realizing there wasn't a trace of Sesshomaru anywhere. Had she imagined it all? It had all seemed so real to her, but Rin knew it wouldn't have been the first time she'd dreamed so vividly of Sesshomaru. Sometimes Rin woke so quickly in the dead of night, certain he would be lying next to her in bed, or holding her tightly and stroking her hair. Looking around now, Rin was beginning to think she'd imagined seeing him, him bringing her home and even her kissing him. Bringing her fingers to her lips, Rin could almost feel the soft brush of his lips on hers.

She knew she couldn't have imagined it, no matter how drunk she'd been the night before.

That left her with two possibilities. Either he'd left her in the middle of the night and fled, or he was somewhere else in the house. Not wasting anymore time, Rin threw off her used clothes and dressed quickly in her clean attire, making sure to stop in the adjoining bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She took her hair down from its crazy bun, letting the soft waves fall halfway down her back.

Not wasting another minute, Rin used the door leading to the hallway and exited the bathroom, not sure where she should head, but letting her heart kind of pull her along. It led her down the hallway, past the dining room, kitchen, laundry room and oddly enough, to another bedroom on the opposite side of the house. Rin's brow crinkled in confusion as she came to the door that belonged to Kagome. How odd that Rin thought Sesshomaru would be lurking within the room that belonged to her roommate.

Rin stopped at the entrance to the bedroom, watching Sesshomaru as he unpacked a few things from a box before standing from his crouch and turning around to stare at her. Rin's mouth went dry and her throat closed painfully at the sight of him, knowing she hadn't been dreaming of last night. He was there with her and he had promised to stay. Rin wasn't sure what she should have said, what needed to be said. Rin had been so angry, so lonely the past few months that the only thing she'd allowed herself to feel was her resentment. Looking at him now, Rin felt the soft sting of tears before she blinked rapidly until they were gone from her vision. She blew out a deep breath before once more returning her eyes to Sesshomaru, standing in front of her in all his glory. He was wearing his customary black clothing, black biker boots hidden under the black cargo pants he was currently wearing.

Maybe one day she would buy him a bright red shirt, or something equally as light and colorful and make him wear it for her. Rin wasn't sure how he would look in something so vivacious, but did he ever look bad in anything? He looked like a god in everything and anything he wore.

Rin remembered how only yesterday she was so fed up with him, she'd sworn to never speak to him again. Mate or not, what did she want with a demon like Sesshomaru? Now it seemed all of her negative emotions had fled her at the sight of him. It left Rin bereft; unsure. How on earth was she supposed to move forward now, knowing he was standing in front of her? Knowing that last night had actually happened? Would he want to move forward with her? Could he start a life with her? Could she begin one with him?

"I..." Rin cleared her throat, her eyes as wide as saucers as she looked at Sesshomaru. "I'm really sorry for what I said to you in the hospital." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at what she had said before he stepped forward, his hand reaching forward to cup her cheek, holding her still so he could stare down into her eyes.

"You have no need to apologize. It is this Sesshomaru who owes you those words." Rin sucked in a shallow breath. He was touching her. How long had she truly gone without his soft touch? Nearly two years. Two whole years of being cold and miserable. Her eyes watered at the realization. "Rin, will you ever forgive me?"

Rin shook her head, emotions swamping her before she threw her arms around his neck, letting her face rest in the crook of his shoulder. They stayed there, holding each other for what seemed like hours, although it was only a few minutes. Both clung to one another, breathing each other in as if they'd never found a scent as tantalizing as the one they held in each others arms.

Rin was the first to break away from the embrace, laughing slightly and wiping the tears away from her face as she stared up at Sesshomaru. To break the tension Rin stepped from his arms and then glanced about the room they were in. Her brow furrowed in confusion yet again.

"So what exactly are you doing in here?" In Kagome's room. In fact, where was Kagome? Rin didn't remember seeing much of Kagome or Sango, and she definitely knew they were no where to be seen when Sesshomaru had taken her home. So where could they have ended up?

"I thought it best to set up my things in here." Rin cast Sesshomaru an odd glance. Set up his things? Surely he didn't mean...

"You mean, live here?"

"I had hoped to share your bedroom, but I could stay in here if you wished." Share her bedroom? Rin's heart fluttered before it began to pound painfully in her chest. Her pulse quickened and her breath caught in her throat. Even her palms turned clammy. The thought of being able to spend all her nights with Sesshomaru both excited and frightened her. After all, two years away from one another was so long. Too long. What if a few nights together and he realized she just wasn't the one? What if after they finally had sex it turned out Rin wasn't what he wanted in a mate?

What if...

What if they finally had sex and it was better than either of them imagined it could be? What would Rin do when he inevitably left her yet again? She wasn't sure she would ever be able to survive a lengthy separation again. Especially since the last mission had nearly cost him his life. If he were to die, Rin knew she would lose a part of herself as well, and they'd never even been fully intimate. She could only imagine how much worse it would be after all of that.

"So you want to live with me and Kagome?" There. She asked. Rin held her breath, hesitantly waiting on his reply.

"Kagome has made plans to stay with Inuyasha. It seems they are mending their relationship."

"Aren't they always?" Rin asked before huffing out the breath she'd been holding. It would have been nice for Kagome to tell her she hadn't ever planned on living with Rin. It took a few more seconds before Rin finally understood what was happening. She looked back at Sesshomaru before speaking. "So you're telling me that you want to live here with just me, sharing the same room... Like a couple?"

"Considering you have been introducing yourself as my wife, it would be logical." Rin's brow furrowed before her eyes widened and she shrieked, throwing a nearby pillow at Sesshomaru.

"Oh my God, you were awake in the hospital and heard that? You sneak!" Rin did her best to contain her mortification, but her cheeks heated unbearably. She threw her hands over her face, moaning pitifully into her palms before Sesshomaru's hand ran soothingly up and down her back, allowing Rin to reset her head on his chest as he held her.

"Even in the state I was in, did you honestly assume I wouldn't be alert at your presence? I will always know when you are near." Sesshomaru muttered softly into Rin's ear.

"Is it because we're mates? Inuyasha told me that, but I still don't know what all that means other than I can sense your pain if its grave enough."

"It is different between every mate. Sometimes the connection is thin, the line frail. Other times it is solid and secure, even when one is injured or the couple seem to be at odds with one another."

"So what kind of bond do we have?"

Sesshomaru bent his head, laying a soft kiss on her lips. A few moments passed before he lifted his lips and looked down at Rin. "Do you need to ask?"

Rin smiled shyly, her stomach full of butterflies. "No. No, I don't need to ask."

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by in a rush. Every morning Rin woke up quickly, afraid she would be alone. And every morning Sesshomaru was beside her, sitting up on the bed, his back leaned against the headboard and his eyes looking down at her, his presence reassuring. The days were spent with holding hands, soft glances and sweet words murmured back and forth. If Rin was hungry they ordered food in for her so they didn't leave the house at all, merely taking the time to get to know one another again.<p>

However, like most things, it couldn't last. That was how Rin found herself listening to Sesshomaru as he told her he would be leaving soon.

"It is only for a few days. I merely go to seek Council with some of the senior members of the organization that employs me. Nothing dangerous."

"How can you guarantee that?" Rin turned away from the demon in front of her, needing to get out, to just leave. Grabbing her jacket, Rin stepped out into the cold air, pausing to admire her backyard, covered in a fresh blanket of snow. Rin sighed in a rare moment of contentment before she walked down the steps and into her yard. Without a moment of hesitation, Rin flopped down on to her back and promptly made a snow angel before she saw Sesshomaru standing above her. She stopped moving her arms and legs and just lay there, staring back at him as the snow began to fall once again. "You were gone on the last mission for nearly a year and a half. I've only had you back with me a few days and you're already set to leave me to do whatever it is you plan on doing? I just don't think I can live like that, Sesshomaru. Not anymore."

Rin sat up on her elbows as Sesshomaru knelt down, his expression its usual somber facade. "I understand that you will been given an opportunity to join the company as an intel operative. Kagome informed me you were thinking about accepting the position and I was merely going to meet with the Council to inform them that I will no longer be running any type of special ops mission. Instead I will request to be transferred into intel with you, or I will resign."

"Oh." Rin moved again, sitting up on her knees, close enough to be almost touching. She looked up at the demon kneeling before her, still surprised by the height difference between them. It was hard to believe that even after years of Rin growing and maturing she was still so much smaller than Sesshomaru. So fragile in comparison. Rin looked at him, her heart melting and her stomach full of butterflies. She didn't think her reaction would ever lessen when she looked in his direction. She'd been getting butterflies since the first moment she saw him all those years ago. "What if I decide not to accept the position they've offered? What would you do then?"

"I have lived for over two centuries. I can stand to take a few years to myself to merely enjoy what fate has finally bestowed upon me." He reached out slowly, his palm cradling Rin's left cheek. She closed her eyes and nuzzled his palm, almost as if she were afraid this touch would be the last.

"I know it's silly to say things like this, but I don't ever want to live in this world without you in it. I don't think I could."

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened for a moment, then they cleared as he swept Rin into his embrace, standing and walking briskly into the house, shutting out the cold as he quickly closed the door. A few steps later and they were in their bedroom, Rin's feet barely touching the floor before she tugged her jacket off, not caring that her shirt went along with it.

"Please don't make me wait any longer," Rin pleaded, stepping towards Sesshomaru and gently lifting the black shirt over his head and from his body. Rin's throat dried at the sight of him, the deep purple demonic markings that striped over different sections of his body were beautiful, as they always were any time she was able to see them.

Sesshomaru bent his head, his lips locking with Rin's. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him even as he walked her backwards. Rin sighed happily as her bare back touched the mattress, Sesshomaru's body nestled on top of hers.

He didn't make her wait any longer.

* * *

><p>"So... How was it?"<p>

Rin coughed delicately into her hand, quickly turning her head away from Kagome and Sango to avoid their gazes. If there was one thing she didn't want to discuss, it was _that. _Or rather, _that _with _them._

"Oh come on, Rin. It'll stay just between us girls, I promise." Sango touched Rin's shoulder, offering her some support. "It was okay, right? I mean, the way you're acting... He didn't hurt you, did he?" Rin's cheeks heated even more at the topic of conversation, but she didn't answer the women who were currently sitting around the coffee table in Rin's living room.

Sesshomaru had left that morning and a few hours later Kagome and Sango had shown up with overnight gear and pillows, informing Rin they planned to have a few girls nights with her until Sesshomaru could make it back home.

Kagome had pulled Rin into a hug and then pushed her back slightly, wrinkling her nose. She'd claimed Rin had smelled almost exactly like Sesshomaru had. Then Kagome's eyes had widened, her mouth had parted in a giant 'O' of understanding and the inquisition had began. That was how Rin found herself avoiding glances and attempting to pretend she didn't have two bright red cheeks staining her face at the memory of everything that had happened in the past 36 hours.

"I swear to God, if he took you against your will, I'll kill him!" Sango practically spat, venom in her eyes as her face twisted into a mask of contempt.

"No, no. It was nothing like that Sango! I promise." Rin sighed, knowing she would have to give out some details. "It wasn't bad at all. Actually..." Rin's face grew hotter. "It was pretty fantastic. I mean, if I'd know sex would be like that, I'd have thrown myself at him when I was sixteen or seventeen."

Kagome whistled lowly before the girls all laughed.

"So when did it happen!?" Kagome gushed, a million questions practically dancing around her face.

"Um, two days ago. Right after he told me he was going to move to intel or quit."

"Oh wow, so he's really going to do it? He'd mentioned something to Inuyasha. Well, he'd said 'Mind your business pup' when Inuyasha had asked him if he was still going to do whatever missions were available. Inuyasha read between the lines." Kagome grabbed her drink, a Screwdriver, and sipped it as her eyes caught Rin's. She set the glass down on the coffee table, careful not to spill the contents. "So a lot can happen in a few days. How many times did you two have sex?"

"Nine."

Sango spit out her Bloody Mary, wincing as the liquid fell on a few magazines that were on the table. Kagome's mouth hung open in shock and Rin began giggling, falling over on her side of the couch and clutching her sides.

"Oh my God, the look on your faces is priceless! And Sango, I haven't even read that magazine yet and you've ruined it!"

"I think you're missing what is important here, Rin. Nine times? Nine times?! How are you even walking? I mean, Sesshomaru looks like he could really give it to a girl good, you know?" Sango mused, delicately patting down the magazine with a napkin.

"Oh trust me, I know." Rin leaned back on the couch, missing Sesshomaru terribly, even though it had only been a few hours since she'd seen him. She thought back on the past few days. She had **really **seen him then. He was so handsome, but when he was naked, he looked like a sex god. He performed like one too. Rin's cheeks heated for what seemed like the thousandth time that afternoon. They had done things together she hadn't even thought about before, and the way he held her, stroked her, _loved_ her, it was magical. Breathtaking. If she had speculated before, she knew now; she couldn't live without him. "Do you think he'll be gone long this time?" Rin asked, honestly wanting their opinion and hoping to change the subject.

"I'm sure he'll be back in a day or two. Now, back to all the questions that are practically scratching at my brain. Was your first time with him alright? I know my first time with Scotty Pearson was godawful." Kagome shuddered at the memory and took a larger drink of her vodka. Rin reached for her own beverage, also a Screwdriver, musing about her answer.

The first time had been wonderful. Truthfully, each time had been spectacular, but she wasn't going to tell them that. She needed to keep some things to herself. Rin thought back to when she'd lost her virginity.

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru moved slowly, stretching her inner walls as he moved slowly back and forth. Rin sucked in a deep breath as he pushed further into her. She didn't think there was any way he would fit inside of her. He was big, definitely proportionate to his height. <em>

_Rin stretched her legs wider, allowing him to slide further inside of her, finally sinking all the way until she could feel the head of his penis at the back wall of her vagina. _

_"Oh," Rin called out a bit breathlessly. It was an uncomfortable sensation, feeling him buried all the way in her. Not bad, but weird. Sesshomaru pulled back slowly, almost vacating her body completely before he thrust gently back inside, her muscles __tightening around him, almost greedily as if it keep him with her. He thrust again and Rin arched her back as a wave of desire slammed into her, leaving her staring up at Sesshomaru in a state of almost wonder._

_She was told sex would always be painful her first time, but other than some mild discomfort at the beginning, Rin was beginning to suspect she was really going to enjoy her first time with Sesshomaru._

_"Rin. Are you alright?" Sesshomaru's eyes were a dull shade of red as he looked down at her, almost as if he was having difficulty controlling himself. Rin reached up, pressing her lips into his before moving to kiss his jaw and then trailing kisses down to his neck. She kissed and licked at the junction of his neck and shoulder as he moved slowly back and forth inside of her. Rin lifted her hips, matching the rhythm of his right as she bit down on the flesh under her lips, intent on leaving a mark on him like he had on her, if only for a moment. _

_Sesshomaru jerked, sitting up and dragging Rin with him, careful not to slip out of her as he wrapped her legs around his waist, staring into her eyes as his body moved quickly into hers._

_Her body wound tighter and tighter until one last thrust had her over the edge, gripping onto Sesshomaru's shoulders with her hands, her nails digging into his skin as she moaned from the sensations that seemed to constantly rock her body. Almost like tiny missiles going off inside of her. Sesshomaru thrust a few more times before his body shuddered and he leaned down, biting down on the mate mark he'd given her nearly two years ago. Rin cried out at the sharp sting even as her muscles tightened around the demon still locked inside her body. Rin's head fell to the side, giving him plenty of room to keep his lips locked on her delicate skin._

_Sesshomaru retracted his teeth, pausing to place a delicate kiss on the mark before laying Rin gently back on the bed and kissing her lips softly. Rin kissed him back passionately, her tongue slipping out to touch his lips as she locked her hands around his head, dragging his body back down and onto hers. _

_Sesshomaru broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, his eyes shut and his hand cupping her cheek. _

_"Rin, I... I hope you realize I could not live without you either. You are the very air I breathe." Rin waited for Sesshomaru to open his eyes and look at her before she smiled, her eyes shining with tears. He hadn't ever said anything like that to her before. She knew she was very important to him and that he cared for her deeply, but hearing him acknowledge it was the best news she could have had._

_"Could we have sex again?" Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her question. "I need you Sesshomaru." And just like that, they had yet another passionate love making session._

* * *

><p>"Earth to Rin. Come in Rin." Kagome waved a hand in front of Rin's face, successfully grabbing the younger woman's attention. "Damn girl, you were zoned out for a few minutes. Get lost in thought at my question?"<p>

"Huh?" Question? Rin furrowed her brow, staring off at nothing on the wall, trying her best to think. What had made her think of her first time with Sesshomaru? Oh right... "It was way more than alright."

"Holy crap! He told you he loved you, didn't he?!" Sango shrieked happily, getting up and doing a happy dance in the middle of the large living room. Rin winced at the dance moves as well as the question.

"Well... Not exactly. I mean, he hasn't actually told me he loves me yet." Sango paused mid fist pump, her eyes widening in surprise even as Kagome gave a murmur of sympathy. "No, don't feel bad for me guys. I know he loves me, I just also know him admitting something like that will take a lot of time. Heck, he gave me this kind of engagement ring a few years ago and told me it was for another reason." Rin held up the ring for inspection. "I mean come on. If that's not a form of love, I don't know what is."

"Well it's a bit possessive." Sango muttered, coming back to the couch to sit down.

"Dog demons are possessive. That's part of the problem I have with Inuyasha. I mean, I get why it's different for Rin and Sesshomaru. She kind of grew up with him being protective of her, so that's normal for her. Inuyasha drives me crazy when he acts like that, only because the way I grew up, I was taught that I didn't need protection from anyone and that protection mirrors weakness." Rin nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, I agree with you. That's another reason why I think Sesshomaru has never told me he loves me. He never wants anyone to know that he might have a weakness, even me. Telling me he loves me is pretty much admitting that I am his only and biggest weakness. Sure, I might want to hear the words now, but I know I'll get them eventually. And I know he does love me, so it's enough." For now.

"Well I'm glad you're so upbeat about that. If Inuyasha still hadn't told me that I would be distraught. And probably dating someone else." Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and missing the way Sango's eyes gleamed in delight. Another second later and a throw pillow was hurled at Kagome, smacking her right in the face.

Rin and Sango laughed happily at the 'oomph' that came from Kagome as the pillow made contact.

"Don't give us your bullshit, Kagome! We all know you'd still be chasing after Inuyasha or he after you, even if you guys didn't tell each other about your never ending, and I mean _never ending _love. Hell, you two have broken up and gotten back together so many times I've lost count."

"It's seven last time I checked," Rin murmured winning a glare from Kagome, who tossed the pillow back at Sango. After downing her Screwdriver, Kagome smiled at both of her companions.

"Yeah, well. There will be no more of that."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You two break up like every few months. What makes you think Inuyasha or you aren't going to lose your temper and end it again?"

Kagome reached into the pocket of her jacket, fumbling around with something small in the palm of her hand. She turned away from the women, fidgeting before she turned back around, holding up her left hand so they could both see. "Because he asked me to marry him!"

There was a brief pause of stunned silence before Kagome found herself the center of a group hug, all of the women yelling happily and laughing at the news.

"It's about damn time you two got your heads out of your asses!"

"I agree," Rin broke the hug first, grabbing Kagome's left hand to admire the ring on her finger. "Oh Kagome, it's so beautiful!"

"I don't know about your two, but I say we get dressed up and go get a few drinks somewhere. We need to go out and celebrate!"

Kagome cast a look at Rin before turning to Sango. "But we told Sesshomaru we wouldn't let Rin leave the house while he was gone." Rin looked at both of her companions.

"What? That's weird, why would he do that?"

"It was just something we were each notified about through the company. Apparently there was a slight security breach. Only a few computers were successfully hacked and data stolen, but they sent out a mass email to each of our cells informing us to keep an eye on any existing charges. You no long apply seeing as how your contract is up, and you were a special case anyway, but Sesshomaru is very protective of you. He wanted us to stay with you while he was gone, and we agreed just to be safe."

"Well won't you be with me if we decided to go out? I'm sure there is nothing to worry about anyway, Sesshomaru is just overreacting." Kagome and Sango both exchanged worried glances. Rin rolled her eyes. "Seriously, if Sesshomaru was that concerned with my safety, wouldn't he have stayed with me instead of leaving to go on a small business trip? Clearly he isn't that concerned."

"That's good enough for me. Kagome? You in?"

Kagome shut her eyes and groaned loudly. "Okay, fine. Let's go celebrate!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope everyone liked this chapter! Again, I apologize for the few weeks I was away from the computer. My husband finally got back from a three month deployment and we've just been hanging out, taking time to irritate one another the past few weeks. Anywhoooo, if you would be so kind as to leave some reviewslike/fav the story I would be super thankful!**


End file.
